How The Savage Nymph Stole Christmas
by PKAquaFlame
Summary: A parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Larxene hates Christmas, and eventually decides to steal it! Will a little girl change her view on things? And if not, will the spirit of Christmas survive? Please read and review, but no flames. COMPLETED!
1. Christmas in Toonville: Prologue

OK, my Christmas parody! I decided to make it a How the Grinch Stole Christmas parody! So... Here goes!

Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

It is snowing. As the snowflakes swirl around in the air, the camera zooms into one of them. 

_"Inside a snowflake_

_Like the one on your sleeve_

_There happened a story_

_You must see to believe."_

We see a group of clouds, and then a mountain overlooking a small city.

_"Way up in the mountains, in the high range of Pontoos_

_Lived the small town of Toonville...The home of the Toons!"_

Now the camera arrived at the town itself. Despite its name, the town is inhabited by not only Toons, but there were also video game characters, anime characters, etc. But they call themselves Toons for the sake of simplicity.

Moving on, we see everyone flocking around the town like their lives depended on this. Why, you ask? It was almost Christmas.

_"Ask any Toon, and they'll have this to say:_

_There is no place like Toonville around Christmas Day!_

_Every window was flocked, every lamppost was dressed,_

_And the Toonville band marched in their Christmas-y best!"_

While everyone was hustling about, saying 'Merry Christmas!' to each other, the band marched proudly down the street.

_"Arbor Day was fine, and Easter was plesant,_

_And every Thanksgiving Day they ate some great pheasant,_

_But every Toon knew, from their ten toes to their nos- I mean, snout,_

_They loved Christmas the most, without a single Toon doubt."_

Inside one of the very-crowded stores we see a young man reading a long list. He had brown spiky hair, oceanic eyes, and a black outfit with yellow, blue, and red details. He was Sora Strife.

"Okay, let's see here...We got a cell phone for Ino, a cell phone for Sakura...A muncle for your uncle, a fant for your aunt, and a fandpa for your cousin Neji. All we need is..." He trailed off when he realized something. "Hinata? Hinata?"

"Merry Christmas, Sora!" Riku greeted him.

"Merry Christmas Riku," Sora said as he kept looking for his adopted sister. He looked until he saw someone carrying a pile of presents. He removed some presents, revealing a young girl, about ten, with blue short hair, lavender eyes, and a white outfit. She was Hinata Hyuuga, Sora's adopted sister.

"Ano...Sora? Doesn't this seem a bit much?" she asked softly. Sora gave her a puzzled look.

"Isn't this was Christmas is all about?" he asked, making Hinata sigh. Once upon a time, she was looking forward to Christmas as much as the next kid, but now she wasn't so sure.

Meanwhile, the clock outside changed from '3 days, 17 hours, 33 minutes to Christmas' to '3 days, 17 hours, 32 minutes to Christmas'. Now, you don't think a minute would make much of a difference, right?

Wrong!

Everyone froze as if the apocalypse was coming. Tamaki saw his chance and proclaimed, "And for the next five minutes only, ninety-nine percent off!"

Chaos insued.

In the middle of the town, the huge Christmas tree was being decorated. The light-up star was put on and lit.

_"Yes, every Toon down in Toonville liked Christmas a lot._

_But Larxene, who lived just north of Toonville, did not."_

In the mountain, four figures were trekking up the high cliff.

One had pink hair, green eyes, and a hot pink sweater, hot pink sweatpants, and pink boots. She was Sakura Haruno, another of Sora's asopted sisters.

The second one had long blonde hair, blue eyes, a blue sweater, blue sweatpants, and blue boots. She was Ino Yamanaka, Sora's biological sister.

The third figure was a boy with black hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail, a grey sweater, grey sweatpants, and grey boots. He was Shikamaru Nara, Ino's boyfriend.

The last one was a boy with bowl-cut black hair, really bushy eyebrows, a green sweater, green sweatpants, orange leg-warmers, and black boots. He was Rock Lee, who had a ginormous crush on Sakura.

(A/N: Hey, I like the idea of Rock Lee/Sakura. So what?)

"C'mon, guys, all the best misletoe's on the top! Race you guys!" Ino taunted.

"C'mon, Ino-pig!" Sakura laughed, catching up to her.

"Oh, this is such a drag..." Shikamaru complained as he climbed up also.

"Um, how far up are we? As fun as racing you guys is, I don't think we should go up higher." Lee said, sweatdropping. Ino raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?! Lee...Don't tell me you're afraid of the nymph!" she exclaimed.

"I am not!" Lee protested.

"Can't say I blame you, Lee," Sakura said, "They say she lives in the cave, and only comes out when she's hungry for the taste of blood."

Lee and Shikamaru shivered at that.

"Hey, you coming or what?!" Ino called from up ahead of them. Sakura followed enthusiastically, while the tow boys did so reluctantly.

Meanwhile, an alarm went off, causing two cerulean eyes to snap open.

With the four friends, they climbed up until they saw the cave. They froze with fear.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Just touch the door and let's get out of here!" Shikamaru snapped.

Ino nodded fearfully and stepped closer to the door when a fierce-looking creature's head appeared. It roared, causing the four friends to scream and slide down the mountian.

However, if one would've looked closer, they would've seen that it was a fake creature's head, strapped to a small white rabbit-like creature with huge red eyes. He had a small red winter's cap on.

Watching him was a Jugglypuff with a small blue-and-green winter's cap.

"Excellent job, Wiz!" a feminine voice from inside the cave said.

This someone rummaged into the food pile.

"Serves them right, those stupid Yuletide-obsessed, nog-drinking, cheer-bakas!" she ranted as she got an apple. "Let's face it. I hate them. They hate me. The world is good," she continued as she bit into the apple.

"Wiz! Jigglypuff! Get my cloak!" she ordered.

The two did so as she continued, "I've had it up to here with their 'innocent, victimless pranks'! So they want to know the Savage Nymph, don't they?" she said.

Then the figure reveals herself. She is actually a young woman, about nineteen or so, with blonde hair with attenna-like strands, cerulean eyes, and a black robe. This was Larxene, A.K.A the Savage Nymph.

"Well...It _has_ been a while since I've last been to that God-forsaken town," Larxene said as she smiled evilly.

* * *

What'd you think? Please review! 

:D


	2. The Savage Nymph

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

Later, Wiz tagged along with Larxene (Jigglypuff stayed behind to take care of the cave), who was covered in a brown cloak and a really idiotic mask. 

_"Larxene hated Christmas, the whole Christmas season._

_Now, please, don't ask why, no one quite knows the reason."_

As Larxene passed a bicker, he wished her, "Merry Christmas!"

"You too!" she said, adding, 'Idiot' under her breath.

A minute later, the biker collided into a car, the bike breaking in the process.

"Oh, good God! Who vandalized that bike?!" Larxene exclaimed carelessly. She turned to Wiz, who was on her shoulder. "See what I mean, Wiz? The city is a dangerous place!"

But Wiz knew better. She brought her daggers with her, and knowing Larxene...Jigglypuff had told him time and time again that the reason they hang out with her was that she had helped them when she was a sweet child who had just adjusted to her life in the cave. What happened?

_"It could be that her head wasn't screwed on just right._

_Or it could be, perhaps, that her boots were too tight."_

Larxene and Wiz held on to a nearby bus as it made its way through the town. When they got off, she had, "Merry Christmas!", gagging as she had done so.

_"But I think that the most likely reason of all_

_May have been that her heart was two sizes too small."_

"Hello, my good man! Please come and buy a chapeau!" Tamaki proclaimed, and yes, this was the one who made the ridiculous price offer. The next minute, he was unconscious, courtesy of Larxene.

Meanwhile, Sora and Hinata were still shopping.

"Y'know, Hinata," Sora said, "Christmas has always been my favorite time of year. Nothing beats it, huh?"

Hinata shrugged, saying, "I...guess." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"You guess?" he repeated.

"Just look around, nii-san. You, Mom, Dad, Kairi, and everyone else is all getting kerbobbled! Doesn't it seem...kind of greedy?" Hinata asked. Sora was about to answer when they heard two female voices call, "Soraaa!"

It was Sakura, Ino, and their friends. They were covered in snow!

"Ino, Sakura, what happened?!" Sora exclaimed.

"It was Larxene...the Nymph!" Ino exclaimed.

Boy oh boy, was there a reaction.

The music and the cars stopped and everyone gasped in alarm.

"NYMPH?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Whaddo you..." Larxene started when she remembered where she was. She put a little squeak in her voice and said, "Nymph?! Oh my!"

Then someone came out of the nearby building. This someone was a young woman with brown hair, green eyes, a yellow dress, a yellow scarf, yellow leg warmers, and yellow boots. She was Selphie, the mayor of the town.

"OK, who mentioned 'Nymph?'" she asked. Everyone pointed at Sora's family.

Selphie sighed. "Sora, can you come up here, please?" she asked. Sora did so, nervously. Then he saw someone accompanying Selphie. It figured that her assistant Wakka would be with her, too.

"Um...Yes, Selphie?" Sora asked.

"Sora, do I need to remind you that this years Christmas marks the 1000th Toonbilation?" she asked.

"Toonville's most important holiday, you know?" Wakka said.

"And the Book of Toon clearly states..." Selphie said, getting out a huge book entitled 'The Book of Toon'.

_'Every Toon that we can measure,_

_Knows that Toonbilation is a time we must treasure.'_

"Now, tell me the truth, Sora," Selphie said, putting the book away. "Were your sisters actually up on Mount Crumpit and bugging the one being within a billion miles from here who hates Christmas?"

"It was the Ny..." The girls started when Sora came up and covered their mouths with his hands.

"No, no no no, that didn't actually happen, Mayor. I'm sure they were doing something else, like playing with matches, or having a snowball fight." he said.

Selphie sighed in relief. "Okay, people, you hear that? There's no Nymph problem here!" After this proclamation, the concerned townsfolk went back to whatever they were doing, relief evident on their faces. Selphie soon got smacked with a spitball. The spitball sniper? Larxene.

* * *

Later, Sora is working at his job at the post office with Hinata watching. 

"Ano...Sora? Why are people so afraid of the Nymph? Everyone seemed concerned when she was mentioned." Hinata asked.

Sora raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why are you so interested, huh? Well, I guess I had to tell you someday," he said, looking for the right words.

"Y'see, Hinata," he started, "Larxene, whom we call the Nymph, is a Toon, who...Actually, I'm not sure if I can call her a Toon. Anyway, like Selphie said, she's the only being within a billion miles of here who hates Christmas. Take a look at her mailbox, Hina. Not a single card, in or out...Ever!"

Hinata looked at the box named 'Larxene', and sure enough, there were thick cobwebs inside.

"But...why?" she asked.

Before Sora could answer, he was interrupted by the angry customers.

"Gotta go, Hinata. Hold that thought." he said.

* * *

In the organizing room, a certain figure was mixing up the mail, snickering as she did so. 

"It'll take them years to sort this out!" she exclaimed. When she was done, she started putting letters in the boxes. Jury duty, blackmail...the list was endless.

Wiz sighed again.

* * *

Sora handed Hinata some mail, saying, "Hey, can you do me a favor and put this in the back room? But don't fall into the sorting machine." Hinata nodded and went into the room. She put the mail on the nearby table, wary of the sorting machine, when she saw something land on the floor. 

It was a goofy mask.

As Hinata pondered who had this mask, Larxene and Wiz were hanging from the ceiling, out of Hinata's sight. When she saw that the young girl adverted her gaze, she sighed in relief.

Wiz sneezed.

"Bless ya." Larxene said, a little too loudly. Hinata heard her and looked up. She screamed in alarm as Larxene jumped down, glaring at her.

"Aren't y-y-you the N-N-N..." Hinata stammered.

"N-N-N-N..." Larxene mocked the girl, "The _Nymph!_" Hinata screamed as she fell into the sorting maching. Larxene blinked.

"Wow, that worked out better than I thought!" she exclaimed. She turned to Wiz, saying, "C'mon. Our work here is finished." She was about to go when Wiz turned into a Growlithe and bit her leg.

"Wiz, c'mon! Get off!" she said, shaking her leg in an attempt to shake Wiz off.

Hinata's screaming and an alarm stopped her from doing so. And she remembered something.

Without her mask, how would she get out?

Larxene groaned.

"Bleeding hearts of the world _unite!"_ she exclaimed, grabbing Hinata, hoisting her up, and setting her down to safety. She grabbed the mask from the young girl's hands.

"Gimme that! You should know not to take things that don't belong to you! What's the matter, your parents never taught you how to behave?!" she snapped. She turned to Wiz, who had transformed back.

"Let's go, Wiz." she said, leaving.

"Ano...Th-thanks for saving my life." Hinata said, causing Larxene to stop. The Nymph slowly turned around.

"Saving you? That's what you thought I was doing?" she asked silently. Hinata nodded shyly. Larxene smirked.

"Sorry, kid. Wrong," she said, grabbing some wrapping paper. "I just noticed...You weren't properly packaged! Hold still!" she said, wrapping the shy girl up with it.

"Wiz, pick out a bow!" she ordered.

A second later, Larxene asked, "Mind if I use your finger for a second?"

She continued to wrap until Hinata was completely covered. Wiz had topped it off with a gold bow. He and Larxene left, with the Nymph putting the mask back on.

A few seconds later, Sora came in. When he didn't see Hinata, he got concerned.

"Hinata?" he called.

"Sora?" came a muffled voice. Sora then noticed a wrapped-up something the size of Hinata!

"Sora!" Hinata's muffled voice called again.

"What the heck?" Sora asked, coming over to the Hinata-sized present and unwrapping it. Sure enough, there she was, with a completely surprised look on her face.

"Sora, you won't believe what happened!" she exclaimed, smiling. Sora grinned.

"You've been practicing your Christmas wrapping, haven't you? I'm so proud! You finally got it!" he exclaimed, hugging Hinata.

"Um...sure?" Hinata replied. She knew that wasn't the truth, but it was better to go with her brother's story.

"C'mon, let's go." Sora said, walking out the door. Hinata followed, looking behind.

_"Sweet little Hinata didn't know what to do._

_In her head bum-tumbled a conflict or two,_

_'If Larxene-san was so bad, then why did she save me?'_

_Maybe she wasn't so bad. Maybe...Just maybe."_

* * *

What'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames makes one sad. 

:D


	3. Where Are You, Christmas?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

Later, Sora and Hinata arrived home. Sora noticed that the lights were out. 

"Looks like Mom and Dad...Huh?" he asked when the lights suddenly turned on.

"Oh, hi, you two!" A voice exclaimed. The source of the voice was a woman with long brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes, a pink dress, pink boots, and a pink hair ribbon. She was Aerith, Sora and Hinata's mother.

"This is the year," she continued, "That when the people ask who has the best lights in Greater Toonville, they're gonna cry out 'Mrs. Aerith Strife'!" Sora rolled his eyes at this. Usually Aerith was a kind and gentle person. But when Christmas time comes, her split personality comes out.

"You want Hinata to get you the refrigerator bulb?" he asked sarcastically. Aerith's eyes widened.

"I knew I forgot something! Hinata, be a dear?" she asked. Sora smiled.

"You might as well, Hina." he said. Hinata smiled back as she walked in.

"Every year," Aerith started to rant, "Your friend Demyx has the best lights. But not this year. This year, I'll beat that little..."

"Hey, Mrs. Strife!"

Aerith winced as she looked at the house next to them. The source of the voice was a boy, about nineteen, with dirty-blonde hair in a mullet, light-blue/green eyes, a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black boots. He was Demyx.

"Hi, Demyx. How's fraternity life treating you?" Sora asked.

"Oh, the other Organization members are really nice. A little scary, but nice. You should join, Sora. We'll get you into parties," he said the last sentence in sing-song as he got a crystal ornament out.

"And you get this, too! It's handcrafted!" he said.

Aerith grumbled from their roof.

"And this, however, is new!" he said, taking the cloth off of something. It was a Christmas Light Cannon! Sora and Aerith's jaws dropped as he fired the cannon up, effortlessly hanging the lights up. Aerith held on the the lights as she nearly fainted.

When he was done, Demyx blew out the smoke coming from the cannon.

"G'night, you two. Tell your sisters I said hi, Sora," he said, coming in. Aerith was still in a shocked stupor. Sora managed to get her down safely.

* * *

Later, the phone rang. Sora got it. 

"Hello?" he asked. His eyebrows quirked at the question.

"Is my fridge running? I think so..." he said.

_"Well, you better go catch it!"_ The caller hung up. Sora mentally kicked himself for falling for such an old prank.

* * *

In Toonville, Larxene was laughing hysterically at the prank call. 

"That's the best part of the day!" she exclaimed. Wiz sighed.

"Let's go home, Wiz." she said. Wiz cheered at this. The two made their way to a garbage chute with a button that said, 'Dumpit to Crumpit'. Wiz was about to get in when Larxene snapped, "Oh, no you don't! I get permanent dibs on getting in first!" She got in, then Wiz. Larxene pushed the button, sending them into a chute ride.

"There has to be a better waaaayyyy!!" Larxene exclaimed, trying not to throw up.

When the ride stopped, Larxene took a couple of deep breaths.

"A car would've been easier!" she snapped when she heard a groaning from the chute.

"Goodie, more garbage!" she exclaimed, and sure enough, another load of garbage came down.

"WOO!" she exclaimed, when she smelled something.

"What is the stench?! It's fantastic!" she exclaimed, examining the bag. It said 'Radioactive Sludge'. Larxene grinned.

"We need more power anyway! Wiz, grab a bag! We'll grab a few more of this later," she said, grabbing a bag. Wiz was able to grab one by turning into a Machop.

"Of course, by 'we' I mean you and Jigglypuff," Larxene continued, "It's unbelievable what these people just throw away! Oh, well...One man's trash is another's treasure, I guess,"

Wiz looked at her in confusion. Larxene noticed this.

"Don't ask me where I got it. I think it was a fortune cookie," she snapped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was in her room, wearing a white nightgown. A small pink stocking with the name 'Hinata' written on it was in her hand. Aerith had made this stocking on the first Christmas since she had been adopted. 

Hinata: **_Where are you, Christmas?_**

**_Why can't I find you?_**

**_Why have you gone away?_**

She put the stocking down and looked at herself in the mirror.

_**My world is changing**_

_**I'm rearranging**_

_**Does that mean Christmas changes too?**_

She sighed, then went towards the Christmas tree.

**_Where are you, Christmas? _**

**_Do you remember_**

**_The girl you used to know?_**

She looked out the window and saw Mount Crumpit. She thought about what happened earlier. If Larxene was really so bad, then why did she save Hinata from an untimely death? She wanted to know. Maybe she could find out why Larxene hated Christmas so much.

**_You and I were so carefree_**

**_Now nothing's easy_**

**_Did Christmas change_**

**_Or just...me?_**

Hinata sighed sadly as she went to bed.

**_

* * *

_**

Back in Larxene's cave, the Nymph turned on the lights. She put a bag of sludge on the nearbyb catapult.

"Fire one!" she yelled, firing it. It landed right on Selphie's mayor election poster.

"Bull's eye!" she exclaimed. The sludge went into a furnace, which warmed up the Nymph's home. Grinning, Larxene took off her brown cloak, singing as she did so.

Larxene:**_ Be it ever so...heinous_**

**_There's no place like home!_**

The cave lit up and the machines started going on, as if they were on voice-command. She got on a custom elevator and it went down.

"I tell ya, Jigglypuff, you missed a spectacular day at the town! But geez, those Toons are hard to scare. But! We did our worst, and that's what matters! 'Least I scared the bejeezus out of the little kid at the post office! If we're lucky, she'll be scarred for life," Larxene said, getting behind a curtain and changing out of her black robe to her black pijamas.

"Wonder why she didn't rat on us, though. Oh, well. Lucky us," she continued, pulling out an X-ray, and placing it over the place where the heart is. Well, it was a shriveled thing of a heart.

"YES! Down a size and a half today!" Larxene exclaimed, grinning. When she realized what she was doing, she frowned.

She jumped into her bed and looked at the nearby answering machine.

"Anyone call?" she asked, turning it on.

"You have no messages." Came the recorded answer. Larxene quirked an eyebrow.

"Weird. Better check the outgoing," she said, pressing another button on the machine.

"If you utter so much as one breath of a syllable, I'll hunt you down and kick your ass! And if this is Selphie, (BEEEEEEEEEEEP). If you want to fax me, press the star key." The beep meaning that the recording was over was heard.

"Oh well!" Larxene said, grinning as she jumped, grabbing on to a pulley and laughing insanely until she landed in what seemed to be a lawn chair. She got out a bottle of sake and started to drink.

"Y'know, guys," Larxene said to Wiz and Jigglypuff, "Why I ever leave is beyond me! I have all the company that I need, right here!" She laughed, and yelled, "Hello!"

_"Hello!" _her echo greeted her.

"How are you?"

_"How are you?"_

"Hey, I asked you first!"

_"Hey, I asked you first!"_

Larxene was PO'd now.

"Oh, that's really cute, saying exactly what I say!" she snapped.

_"Oh, that's cute, saying exactly what I say!" _her echo snapped back.

Larxene thought about this one, then yelled, "I'm an idiot!"

_"You're an idiot!" _her echo said.

Larxene's jaw dropped, and she snapped, "OK, fine! I'm not speaking to you anymore! I fact, I'll start to whisper, so that by the time my voice bounces off the walls and gets back to me, I won't hear it!" she said in a whisper.

Silence. Then...

_"You're an idiot!" _Larxene blushed in embarassment. Humiliated by her own echo! Frustrated, Larxene smashed the bottle, eating some of the glass shards.

"Am I eating because I'm bored or depressed?" she asked, getting out something from her pocket. It was a necklace with a blue music note-shaped bead.

She sighed. Soon another Christmas will come and go. But she still remembers the last Christmas she celebrated...When she lost everything she ever loved.

* * *

WOOHOO! Updating this has made my day now! I just came back from the winter concert and boy oh boy, was it fun!

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames makes one sad.

:D


	4. Larxene's Painful Past

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

The next day, after school let out, Hinata had gone to do some research. What kind of research, you ask? 

Research on Larxene.

She knew everyone would freak out if she told, so she kept it a secret. When she gathered enough information, she went to the house where a certain couple lived.

When Hinata knocked on the door, she was answered by an elderly woman with graying brown hair, a green polka-dot dress, and black boots. With her was an elderly man, about three years older than his wife, with graying black hair, brown eyes, and a black outfit.

"Oh, hello, little girl. Are you here to sell us some cookies?" she asked.

"No, sorry. I c-c-came here f-f-for a different reason," Hinata replied, taking out a newspaper. The headline was 'Nymph Spotted Near Toonville'. It was clearly a tabloid, but it made the old couple in question nervous.

"I h-h-heard you k-k-know something about Larxene...The N-nymph?" she asked.

_'Hinata had some questions in her curious heart._

_Why did Larxene hate Christmas? Where did it all start?'_

The old couple, Nancy Wormwood and her husband Bruce, let Hinata into the living room.

"So! What did you want to know?" Wormwood asked.

_'With her mom's tape recorder, she wouldn't give an inch.'_

"Ano...I-In your o-own words, p-p-please tell me everything y-y-you know about Larxene. W-where d-did she c-c-come from?" Hinata stammered.

"Well..." Bruce started, trying to look back.

**Nineteen years ago...**

On a calm night, there was a flock of Pidgeotto flying towards the town. Each one was carrying a basket with one to three sleeping babies. When one Pidgeotto landed on the house, it let go of the basket and flew off. When the baby's father came in, he grinned like an idiot.

"Hey, honey! Our baby's here!" he exclaimed. He examined it again and was confused.

"Um...honey? I think they gave us the wrong one. It looks just like your boss!" he said.

**In the present...**

"Oh...so that's how it works," Hinata said, smiling. Bruce nodded.

"Anyway, it was Christmas Eve, and it was pretty stormy outside, with lightning and everything! I'm still surprised she made it." he said.

**In the past...**

A Pidgeotto, carrying the basket with Larxene in it, was flying towards Toonville, which was easier said than done, with all the wind blowing. Eventually, it landed on the tree next to Wormwood's house. The Pidgeotto flew away as young Larxene looked in the window.

It was a party! Everyone inside the house was having so much fun, nobody noticed the small baby on the tree.

Until, that is, the lightning struck.

It wasn't directly on the tree, but it was close enough to freak Larxene out.

_"The poor kid. But I'll say it again, it's a miracle she survived that," _Bruce narrated.

**In the present...**

"But that's what made her our special little girl!" Wormwood exclaimed, coming in with a tray of cookies. While listening to the story, Hinata hadn't noticed her go into the kitchen.

"But ever since, she's had those hair antennas, as we liked to call them. And there was always a weird effect whenever she got near at least a light or an electronic item when she was younger," Bruce said.

**One year after Larxene was delivered...**

Larxene was sitting on a high chair, giggling and cooing at all the lights in the room.

"It's pretty, isn't it? You like the lights, don't you?" Wormwood asked, picking her up and looking at the Santa-shaped lights with her. Larxene pointed at one of them.

"Santa!" Larxene chirped. Her first word!

"Oh my God! Bruce, come in here! She's said her first word!" Wormwood exclaimed, feeling like a schoolgirl.

Of course, that was before the Santa light in question popped.

Wormwood and Bruce, who had just come in, gaped at the spot where the lightbulb used to be.

"Santa goes bye-bye!" Larxene giggled.

**A few years later...**

Larxene was sitting in her desk at school. While the other kids were paying attention, she was doodling something on her notebook while giggling.

_"Despite her...uh, little nonconformist streak, we raised her like any other Toon parents would," _Bruce explained.

_"With a deep fondness and respect for Christmas," _Wormwood added.

However, contrary to what the couple had believed, Larxene was doodling an image of Santa's sleigh breaking down. Santa was screaming, "Darn reindeers!"

Meanwhile, the teacher, Vexen, was telling them, "Now, kids. The principal wants to see your projects. And don't forget, tomorrow's our annual gift exchange. I do hope you have a gift for your special someone."

Larxene rolled her eyes at this. She never really saw what the others did in Christmas.

**In the present...**

Hinata had also found more people to ask about Larxene. Surprising for her, one of her classmates was a certain fraternity member.

"Huh? Larxene?" Demyx asked when he was inquired by Hinata.

Hinata nodded.

"Well," Demyx started, "Truth be told, she had no sense of hairstyles. I hardly knew her, but I couldn't make any friends at that moment. I was too busy...studying."

Axel, who was there at the moment, smirked. He was another classmate of Larxene's, and therefore, knew better.

**In the past...**

Demyx wasn't paying attention in class either. He was too busy writing songs. But while he got writer's block, he would take a glance at Larxene. Demyx found Larxene cute, if not a little interesting.

At one point, Larxene caught Demyx glancing at her. The two blushed as they looked at their respective works of art.

**In the present...**

Hinata had found another classmate of Larxene's. It was Selphie! Selphie was a little reluctant, but soon relented.

"Well, to put it simply, she liked Demyx. This was the one thing she tried to hide, but failed horribly," Selphie started.

**In the past...**

Selphie, who was finished with her project, saw Demyx glancing at Larxene. He waved at her when she looked up again. Larxene, uncharacteristic for her as it is, shyly waved back.

_"I had a crush on Demyx, too. It annoyed me to think that he might've liked her instead of me. That irked me to no end," _Selphie explained to Hinata.

**In the present...**

Wakka was busy painting Selphie's fingernails as she said, "Listen, Hinata...I really don't like to talk about this while Christmas is so close, but maybe if I told you, you'd be able to see...Hey, Wakka! More color!" Selphie snapped at Wakka. Turning back to Hinata, she said, "I...tried to take her under my wing."

**In the past...**

And by 'take her under her wing', she meant pick on Larxene to discourage her. Selphie confronted Larxene and sneered, "Forget about Demyx, Larx! Face it, you're nine years old and you're a walking magnet-bug!"

The students, upon hearing this, laughed. Larxene blushed in embarrassment. The only students not laughing were Demyx and his best friends Axel and Zexion.

**In the present...**

"She had trouble controlling the things that made her different. She had those hair antennas...Not good. There were rumors she could control electricity, too. Can't forget that," Selphie explained, sighing.

**In the past...**

Larxene sighed sadly as the others started to leave. It wasn't her fault she was what she is...That lightning bolt struck so closely to her as a baby that it had an effect on her.

Demyx frowned at the students laughing.

"They really shouldn't be laughing," Zexion said, without taking his eyes off the book he was reading. "We all have things that make us different." It was the truth. Zexion had a keen sense of smell, Axel was a pyromaniac, and Demyx was what they would call a 'bohemian'. Devoted to his art of music.

"Yeah! I mean, everyone knows she likes you, and sure, you like her, Dem, but c'mon! Selphie has to play nice! It's not Larxene's fault she got that weird electro-whatchamacallit occasion as a baby. " Axel added.

"You're right. But you think I can do something?" Demyx asked.

"Try making friends with her." Zexion replied.

"Yeah! Friends make everything feel better. Got it memorized, Demy?" Axel said. Demyx nodded and walked over to Larxene, who noticed him coming and blushed.

"Hiya, Larx. Don't listen to those guys, OK? They're just jealous. And don't forget that you'll always have friend here. There's Axel, Zexion...and me!" he exclaimed, smiling.

Larxene blushed even more, if it were possible. Demyx wanted to be friends with her! Maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be this bad.

**In the present...**

"Huh?! You're suggesting I had a crush on her?! Don't be silly!" Demyx said, blushing.

"A-ano...I never asked you that." Hinata stammered.

Demyx blushed even more.

"Right! Um...forget that, then!" he stammered.

Axel smirked and rolled his eyes.

_Denial,_ he thought.

Hinata giggled at this.

**In the past...**

Larxene came home that day, grinning like a fool.

_"When she came home that day, filled with Christmas spirit for the first time...We were so happy!" _Wormwood narrated.

She got right to work, too. She grabbed a couple of lights, one of her necklaces that she never used, and some silverware. She melted the silverware, took the bead from the necklace and put it in to add details when she took the melted result out, and when it was dry, put some lights in it. She lit each light, one by one.

Larxene beamed at what she had created. It was an little angel ornament she made for Demyx. She hoped he would like it.

"This'll look perfect on his tree!" Larxene said lovingly as she put it on the window. If this worked out, she could forget why she never liked Christmas to begin with.

She then looked at the nearby mirror and paused. She remembered the words of Selphie and Vexen.

_"I want you all to look your best tomorrow."_

_"Face it, you're nine years old and you're a walking magnet-bug!" _

She groaned upon remembering that. How would Demyx like her when she had those antennas on her head? Then she noticed a pair of scissors. She smiled, reaching for the scissors.

The next day...

Everyone was done with the gift exchange...Except for two.

"Is everyone done?" Vexen asked.

"Not me!" Demyx chirped.

"I'm not either."

Everyone looked and saw someone coming out of the clothes rack. It's Larxene, who is holding the present she made for Demyx. For some reason, she had a paper bag on her head. She came forward, putting the angel ornament on his desk.

"Merry Christmas, Demyx," she said. Some of the students were shocked (pun not intended), and some (including Demyx) were surprised.

"Aw, it's really sweet! Thanks, Larx. I made something for you, too!" he said, getting out a necklace. It had a music note shaped bead and it was the color of the ocean.

"Merry Christmas, Larx!" Demyx chirped. Larxene was thankful for the bag for another reason, because everyone would've seen her blush.

"Thanks," she said shyly, taking the necklace.

"But why are you wearing a paper bag?" Axel asked. Selphie grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? She doesn't want to be seen with that stupid gift!" she sneered, making most of the students laugh. Selphie was jealous that Larxene could make something like that for Demyx, while she couldn' t color one picture neatly to save her life.

"That's not the reason!" Larxene snapped.

"Then why don't you take it off?" Vexen asked her.

"Um..."

Larxene went over to her desk, sat in her chair, and put a textbook up. Then she took off the bag.

"Put the book down, Larxene," Vexen chided.

She put the book down, but her foot blocked the view of her face.

"Larxene, please! This is getting ridiculous!" Vexen snapped.

After hesitating, Larxene put her foot down, revealing her face. Let's just say she had a little bit of a problem with her hair. All right, if you really want to know, her hair sprung up when she cut the antennas. So it looked like static electricity got to her hair.

"Ha! Look at that afro!" Selphie taunted. Everyone except for a good number of students who felt sorry for her (Meaning Demyx, Axel, Zexion, Marluxia, and Luxord) were laughing at her.

"Oh, boy." Axel said.

"Guys, I think you should stop," Demyx said. Nobody listened.

Larxene gritted her teeth. She had everything planned out! Sure, she didn't expect getting the necklace, but seriously! They judged her before they even knew her!

That was it! She got up and knocked the ornament away. Demyx luckily caught it.

"Stupid present!" Larxene snapped. The light flickered on and off as a reaction to her anger. She turned her attention to the Christmas tree. She started to lift it up.

"Stupid tree! I...HATE...CHRISTMAS!" she snapped.

Everyone was shocked (Pun intended this time) at her statement. Up until then, nobody would dare say that about their favorite holiday!

**In the present...**

"The anger..." Selphie shivered.

"The fury!" Wakka added.

"The powers!" Demyx stated in amazement.

**In the past...**

Larxene threw the tree at the wall. Kids were panicking and running everywhere. Finally the lights blew out. Seeing that, she started to run out the class.

"Larxene, wait!" Demyx exclaimed. But she was gone.

He sighed and looked at the angel ornament in his arms. It had two antenna-like strands of metal on its head. Then he felt so sorry for Larxene.

_"It was really horrible...When they were so mean to her. And...my friends and I could hardly bear it." _Demyx narrated.

Axel looked around and noticed something.

"Hey, where's the necklace Demyx gave to Larxene?"

**In the present...**

Demyx looked at his hands sadly. Axel patted Demyx on the back.

**In the past...**

Larxene was climbing up Mount Crumpit. She had no intentions of going back to that dreadful place! Not after what happened.

"I hate Christmas! I hate it!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face.

_"And that was the last time we ever saw her. The very last time." _Demyx narrated sadly.

**In the present...**

Hinata was walking home.

The story had tugged on her heartstrings more than she expected. The young Hyuuga knew exactly how Larxene felt. She herself was teased for her stuttering and shy nature.

Oh, how she wished she could have been there for Larxene. She looked at the mountain and sighed.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames makes one sad. 

:D


	5. Holiday Cheermeister

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

Meanwhile, Larxene was up at the mountain, glowering at the town. She still held a deep hatred for Christmas after all those years...Not even Wiz or Jigglypuff could help. 

_'So, whatever the reason, her heart or her shoes,_

_She stood outside her cave, hating the Toons.'_

"Alphabetically, too!" Larxene added, getting a Yellow Pages book she stole.

"Mr. Herriman, I...HATE YOOOUUUU!!!" She yelled towards the city.

"Kaoru Hitachiin, I hate _you,"_ she said.

"Hate, hate, hate. Hate, hate, hate. _Double_ hate," It continued until she got to the one who started all her pain: Selphie.

"**_Loathe_** entirely!" she snarled. She then threw the book away, still glaring at the town. She heard music from the town.

"Crap! It's their Toonbilation!" she exclaimed.

_'She snarled with a sneer.'_

Larxene gasped upon remembering something.

"Tomorrow's Christmas! It's pratically here!" she exclaimed, running into the cave.

"WIZ! Fetch my sedative, pronto!" she yelled.

And by 'sedative', she meant a large hammer. She grabbed it from Wiz, saying, "Now to get rid of those angsty memories!" She conked herself on the head, making her fall on the nearby bed. Wiz and Jigglypuff groaned.

"There she goes again!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

In Toonville, everyone was excited. Why? They were getting ready for the 1000th Toonbilation. They were even dressed and were singing for the occasion.

Citizens: **_Toonbilation, plentiful with candy canes and pies_**

**_I can't wait to get there, to eat some curly fries!_**

**_Toonbilation, Toonbilation, uh, uh!_**

Hinata was walking with Sora, Ino and Sakura. Their father couldn't come because he still had his delivery job...again.

"Ano...Sora? I've been thinking about a lot of things, and I may do something crazy," Hinata said.

"Great, Hinata. Talk to Mom," Sora said, not listening.

"Where is she?" Sakura asked. Then they saw Aerith holding something that looks like...a traffic light?

"Look, guys! I just saw the cutest light to go on my Christmas display!" she exclaimed.

"Mom...Where did you get that?" Sora asked nervously.

A crash was heard.

"C'mon, we'll be late!" Aerith exclaimed.

Soon, they joined the crowd at the City Hall. Everyone was anxiously waiting for the nominations to begin. Demyx, dressed up in a blue-green tuxedo, was helping out with the festivities. He was waiting impatiently near the podium. Zexion and Axel, wearing a white and red tux, respectively, were standing on either side of him. Finally, Selphie came towards the podium.

"Okay, now it's time for the nominations! The one that decides the Toon among us, who symbolizes the qualities of Toon-dom, and Toon-dery! The Toonville Holiday Cheermeister!" she announced as a huge crystal trophy was revealed.

"Do I hear a nomination?" she asked, hoping someone will nominate her for a change. Every year she had to resort to nominating herself. Or to Wakka nominating her. Whichever came first.

Everyone nominated, either themselves or a member of their family, or a friend, but one nomination stood out from the others.

"I nominate Larxene!"

Everyone looked shocked when they heard this. They turned to the person who dared nominate the Nymph. Surprisingly to all of them, it was Hinata!

"Why would she...?"

"The Nymph?"

Selphie put her hand on her forehead. She had thought Hinata would leave the Nymph subject alone when she told her the story, but apparently she hadn't.

"Well, Aerith...I must give you credit, you certainly adopted a altruistic kid here," she said to Aerith.

"Ummm...Thank you?" Aerith half-asked.

"Hinata, sweetie? Could you come here, please?" Selphie asked.

Hinata cringed. Nobody had called her 'sweetie' in years. She slowly and shyly came up.

When Hinata was close enough, Selphie said, "Now, I think I should recite something from the Book of Toon," she said, getting it out. She found the passage she was looking for and read,

_'The term 'Nymphy' shall apply_

_When Christmas spirit is in short supply.'_

She closed the book and asked, "Now, Hinata. What makes you think the Nymph is Cheermeister material?" Hinata gulped before continuing.

"Ano...Th-That m-m-may be t-true, Mayor. B-But the b-b-book says th-this too..." Hinata stammered before reciting,

_'No matter how different a Toon may appear_

_He will always be welcome with Holiday cheer.'_

The crowd went 'Awww' at this one.

Selphie gulped. She couldn't allow Larxene to have the award. Not after almost stealing Demyx (Or so she thought, but technically, Demyx was never her boyfriend to begin with).

"Well, that...may be true, but the book also says..." she stammered before looking through the book and improvising,

_'The award cannot go to the Nymph_

_Because, um...Sometimes things get a little, uh..."_

"I...I think y-you're making th-this up. It doesn't say that," Hinata said, feeling less nervous.

The crowd looks at Selphie.

"Oh, no...It's in here," Selphie replied.

The crowd looks at Hinata.

"What page?" Hinata inquired.

The crowd turns towards Selphie again. The mayor gulped. She hadn't expected Hinata to ask that! She flipped through the pages.

"Um...Oops! I seem to have lost my place...But it's in here," she insisted. Actually, Hinata was right: There wasn't a verse like that in the book. She just didn't want Larxene to win.

"The Book says this as well, Mayor..." Hinata said before reciting,

_'The Cheermeister is the one who deserves a back-slap or a toast_

_And it goes to the soul at Christmas who needs it the most.'_

"And I believe that soul is Larxene-san. The only reason she ruined that Christmas years ago was that she was picked on for the things that made her different, the ones she couldn't change. Maybe if we give her a chance, she may actally be a nice person," she said, turning towards the crowd.

"And if you're the Toons I hope you are, you will give her a chance, too!" she finished. It wasn't until then that she noticed the tears threatening to come down her cheeks.

The crowd began to cheer. Hinata's family beamed. Hinata was a really shy girl, and yet she could call the Nymph by her real name without cringing. She even called her 'san'! Well, they were a little surprised, too. What Hinata had said about giving her another chance, they had expected something like that from Sora.

Selphie sighed.

"Fine, if you want to waste a perfectly good nomination, it's your choice, but I'm telling you! The Nymph will never come down here!" she exclaimed.

"And when she doesn't, Selphie will take the crown, ya!" Wakka added. Selphie grinned.

"Well...More or less, I guess," she said. At least she got nominated, too.

Everyone was having some much fun that they decided to cheer and sing.

Crowd: **_Deck you heart with jollity,_**

**_Style your smile all Christmas-y_**

**_Flick some flocking on the tree_**

**_Let there be Toonbilation!_**

Hinata looked at the mountain. She realized something: Who would tell Larxene she got nominated?

Meanwhile, Larxene was sleeping peacefully. As she slept, she heard the Toons cheering.

Echo: **_Bake the fruitcake, egg the nog_**

**_Feed the flaming Yuletide Log_**

**_Baste the beast and gulp the grog_**

**_Let there be Toonbilation! _**

Larxene smiled and started to sing along without knowing it.

Larxene and Echos: **_Tick tock, tick tock,_**

**_Counting down the Christmas Clock_**

**_Old, young, big, small..._**

Larxene screamed as she jolted out of bed. She was singing one of those idiotic carols! Why was she hearing them, anyway?! She was supposed to be knocked out! She put her pillow over her ears.

"Curse this Christmas music!" she exclaimed. "It's joyful _and_ triumphant!"

She bolted out of bed, grabbing random junk and putting it into about five blenders.

"Gotta drown the music out!" she exclaimed as she turned them on. The result was a loud noise, but she could still hear the blasted music!

"You gotta be joking!" she exclaimed.

Outside, Hinata was climbing up the mountain. She was the only one who would, because the others were still too scared of her.

_'The whipperwinds whipped high above the Toon Town_

_A trip or a slip, you'd slide all the way down,_

_But this girl had a mission, she knew what to do._

_She'd invite Larxene herself, that brave young Toon.'_

Inside, Larxene was trying everything to drown out the music. And when I say everything, I do mean _everything._ She even turned on a giant cymbal-playing monkey!

"Play, monkey! PLAY TO YOUR HEART'S CONTENT!" Larxene yelled. To add to the noise, Larxene turned on a jackhammer and got on.

Larxene: **_La la la la la la!_**

Wiz and Jigglypuff groaned again.

Outside, Hinata heard a crash coming from the cave. She knocked on the door.

"L-Larxene-san?" she called. She knocked again, but nobody answered. The young Toon crawled into the doggie door.

When she saw Larxene, she had to suppress a giggle. Larxene was allowing herself to be hit on the head with the cymbals. She yelped, groaned, and made ridiculous sounds as this happened.

Hinata shyly made her way towards Larxene and tapped her on the shoulder. Larxene, upon realizing that she had an unexpected visitor, stood straight up and grabbed the cymbals. The pressure was too much for the monkey, and it broke down. She slowly turned towards Hinata.

"Hello...little girl," she said quietly. Then she stood in attention, yelling, "You dare to enter the Nymph's lair?! The insolence! The audacity! The unmitigated gall! You, little girl, have called down the thunder! Now, get ready for the BOOOOM!! Gaze into the face of fear!" Then Larxene made a funny face, making incoherent sounds.

Hinata wasn't scared. She took off her earmuffs.

"Larxene-san...My name is Hinata Hyuuga," she introduced.

"You see?! Even now, the terror is growing inside you!" Larxene snapped, looming at Hinata like a hawk.

"I'm not scared," Hinata replied. And she was right. She wasn't even stuttering! Larxene smirked.

"Denial is to be expected in the face of pure evil, isn't it?" she said slyly. She then snarls, trying to scare Hinata away.

"Sorry, Larxene-san," Hinata said. Larxene blinked.

"Doubt?! Another unmistakable symptom of the willies! Now you're in for it!" she exclaimed, charging up.

"Run! Before I kill again!" she exclaimed, pretending to be possessed. When that didn't work, she got a rag.

"I'm a psycho, kid!" she said, well...acting like a psycho. Hinata was still unaffected. When Larxene was done, she was exhausted.

"Ano...Maybe you should take a nap," Hinata suggested. Larxene looked at her in disbelief as Hinata giggled.

_Kids today, _Larxene thought, _So desensitized by movies and television..._

"WHADDO YA WANT?!" she yelled.

"Larxene-san...I came to invite you to be Holiday Cheermeister!" she explained.

"Uh...Holiday -whatchawha?" Larxene asked.

"Cheermeister!" Hinata giggled. Larxene looked at the invitation the young Toon was holding. It said 'Celebrate with your friends!'

Larxene laughed, screeching, "What friends?!" She started to walk off, Hinata following her.

"Larxene-san! I know you don't like Christmas, but maybe it's all a big misunderstanding!" Hinata exclaimed.

"You think I care, kid?!" Larxene snapped.

"I mean, I myself am having some Christmas trouble!" Hinata continued.

Larxene pretended to sleep while walking.

"But maybe if you reunite with the other Toons and be a part of Christmas, then maybe it'll be all right with me too!" Hinata finished.

"I'm sorry, kid, your session is over! Please make an appointment with my nonexistent secretary on the way out!" Larxene said sarcastically.

"Please, Larxene-san! You have to accept the award!"

That caused Larxene to stop in her tracks. Hinata didn't say anything about an award.

"Award?" she asked. Then she walked towards Hinata and put her hands on the young Hyuuga's shoulders.

"You never mentioned an award, kid," she said quietly. Hinata smiled. She finally got the Nymph to listen.

"Yes, with a trophy and everything! And you won!" she said.

Larxene considered this for a moment.

"So...There was an entire town of losers?" she asked.

"Ano...I guess so..." Hinata said, but Larxene cut her off by laughing.

"Yes! An entire town of LOSERS! Now, that's more like it!" she exclaimed. She crouched so she and Hinata were at the same eye level.

"So! Any emotionally scarred townsfolk I should know about?" she said cheerfully. When she got no answer, she said, "C'mon, kid! Five minutes ago I couldn't shut you up! Details, kid!"

"Well...the Mayor wasn't happy," Hinata said, mentioning Selphie. Larxene put on an innocent face. "Really? Oh my!" she said, pretending to feel sorry for her.

Hinata then noticed a certain something hanging from the Nymph's pocket. A music note shaped, ocean colored bead. Demyx's gift to Larxene! She kept it after all!

"Demyx will be there too..." Hinata said. Larxene raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, he will, will he? And he'll see me...a winner?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"So will you come?" she asked.

Larxene blinked. If Demyx would be there, and if Selphie was being emotionally scarred, as she herself put it, there wasn't any reason for Larxene not to go. But it felt like something was pulling her back.

"Okay, why not?" She finally said. Hinata smiled. Larxene led Hinata to the door as she continued, "Who knows? Maybe it's just the little twinkle in your eyes, or the unintentional nonconformist streak that reminds me of the younger me. But whatever it is, you convinced me! Who can ever know, kid? This Toonbilation could change my entire outlook on life!"

"Really, Larxene-san?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Nope!" Larxene grinned devilishly as she pulled the nearby rope. Before Hinata could protest, she fell into a trapdoor. Hinata's screaming gradually got softer as she went further away from the mountain. The invitation she was carrying fell to the floor.

"And stop calling me Larxene-san!" she called into the trapdoor.

_Weird kid, but I kinda like her, _Larxene thought.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames makes one sad. 

:D


	6. The Toonbilation

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

Hinata was sliding down the pipe leading from the cave to Toonville and back. Despite the sudden shock of being ejected, she was giggling insanely all through the ride. 

Back in the cave,Wiz picked the ivitation Hinata left behind and handed it to Larxene.

"So... Wanna go?" Jigglypuff asked.

With Hinata, she eventually arived at Toonville, landing on a pile of snow. Sora found her like that a second later.

"Hinata, c'mon! We don't want to be late!" he said, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her up. They left.

Back with Larxene, she was sitting at her chair, looking at her invitation.

"The nerve of those Toons! Inviting me to their stupid party on such short notice! Can you believe it?!" she exclaimed.

Wiz and Jigglypuff rolled their eyes as Larxene continued, "And even if I wanted to go, my schedule wouldn't allow it!" She took out a slip of paper upon saying this.

"4 pm, wallow in self pity," she read, "4:30, stare into the black abyss. 5 pm, solve world hunger, tell no one. 5:20, Jezzercise. 6:30, dinner with me. I can't cancel that again!"

Wiz and Jigglypuff groaned. They were all pointless attempts to prevent Larxene from not going.

"7 pm, wrestle with my self-loathing. I'm booked!" Larxene finished.

"No, you're not," Jigglypuff deadpanned.

"Oh, yes I am!" Larxene argued. Jigglypuff sighed.

"Look, Larxy. Even Big Ed from the town could see through that trick! It's just a an excuse not to go. Hinata mentioned Demyx would be there, so why don't you go? You know you miss him," she said as Wiz pulled the necklace out of her pocket.

Larxene's eye twitched. Jigglypuff was right: Larxene did miss Demyx. But she could never show it, for fear of ruining her reputation.

"Well...I guess if I moved self-loathing to 9 pm, I still have time to lay in bed, stare at the ceiling and slip slowly into insanity," she said.

"So you'll come?!" Jigglypuff asked.

"Well...If I do, what will I wear?!" Larxene exclaimed.

Minutes later...

"Ugly...Tacky...Out of date!" Larxene exclaimed as she rummaged through her stack of clothing. She eventually groaned until she found something. She smiled when she took it out.

Seconds later, she was in...

A black cloak, exactly the same as the last one.

(A/N: Think the cloak the Organization wears in KH2. 'Kay?)

The difference between these two cloaks, you ask? This new one was made of silk. The other one was cotton.

"That's it, I'm not going!" she exclaimed after posing a bit. Wiz and Jigglypuff facefaulted.

In Toonville, the Toons cheered as they crowded around City Hall, eagerly awaiting their new Cheermeister. The results are in and the winner, by an landslide, was Larxene, much to Selphie's horror. However, she managed to fake a smile as she stood at the podium.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! Time to give out our Cheermeister award! Congratulations, Miss..." Selphie started when she saw that no Nymph was there.

"She didn't show? Who could have predicted this?" She then said, with a sarcastic tone.

Demyx was a little disappointed. He wanted to see Larxene again after all those years.

Hinata was worried. If Larxene didn't come, it might be another sad Christmas for her.

In the cave, Larxene and Jigglypuff were still arguing.

"Okay, fine!" Larxene finally said. "I'll go down for a minute, bask in some glory and make them envy me, get some chips and I'm outta there!" Then she thought of something.

"What if it's all a prank? What if it's...a cash bar?! How dare they? All right, I'll go."

"Hallelujah!" Jigglypuuf exclaimed.

"But I'll be fashionably late. No! Yes, no, yes! No!" Larxene groaned. "Absolutely not!"

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WOMAN! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" Jigglypuff snapped.

"All right, I've made my decision! I'm going, and that's that!" She exclaimed, revealing crossed fingers. "Oops. Fingers crossed."

Wiz, not being able to take it anymore, pulled the rope opening the trapdoor. Larxene fell in, scraming.

"I SHOULDA FLIPPED A COOOIINN!" Larxene yelled as she went through the wild ride.

At the Toonbilation, Hinata was getting more concerned. Sora put a hand on her shoulder out of sympathy. The only one not concerned was Selphie.

"Well...Since Larxene won't show, I guess the prize goes to the runner-up," she said. The town groaned.

Wakka spoke into the microphone, "That's right, ya! The runner-up is someone for whom Christmas comes not once a year, but every moment of every day! A great a noble woman who got her tonsils removed twice!"

Everyone groaned. Not this story again!

"Well...What happened was..." Selphie started when the town heard Larxene screaming. Then she came flying out of the garbage chute. The force made her slam into a drum, sending her to the banner, which stretched before firing Larxene right at Demyx. The force knocked Demyx over.

"Hello, Demyx," Larxene said casually, hiding some blush.

"She made it!" Hinata exclaimed.

Larxene got up and looked at the crowd, who watched her every move. She stepped towards the one who started her pain. Selphie flinched as she advanced. Larxene then looked at the crowd again.

"Boo," she said.

The entire crowd recoiled except for Hinata, who wasn't scared to begin with, and Demyx, who had a small crush on her.

_Hot crowd! _Larxene thought.

"OK...I believe I came to accept...an _award _or something like that? And the kid mentioned a check?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything about a check!" Hinata exclaimed. That came out of nowhere!

"Okay, then, I'll just take the award. C'mon, this century would be good!" Larxene snapped. Selphie smiled. Larxene may have beaten Selphie again, but Selphie found a way to make it so Larxene wouldn't come back again.

"Don't worry. You're Holiday Cheermeister, you'll get it! But first, a family reunion! They nursed you! They fed you, clothed you, all that junk! Here they are, your old family!" she exclaimed as Wormwood and Bruce walked forward. Larxene looked at them in disbelief.

"You're still alive?! What the hell?!" she exclaimed as the two approached and hugged her.

"Ooh, you're all grown up now!" Wormwood exclaimed.

"Nancy, get the sweater!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Sweater?!" Larxene exclaimed, dread coming to her voice. When Wormwood came in holding a sweater, her eyes widened.

"Oh, no you don't! I'm not wearing that thing!" she protested. But despite her complaints, Wormwood, Bruce, and a crowd full of other people managed to get the sweater on her. It was a sweater labled 'I Heart X-mas'.

_Reason number two I left town, _she thought. Before she left, Wormwood and Bruce always gave her these sorta-tacky sweaters to wear.

"Now, put her on the Chair of Cheer!" Selpie exclaimed, grinning because this is only the beginning of Larxene's humiliation. Larxene's face paled considerably when she saw them bring out the chair.

"What the hell is this?! Kid, you never mentioned _anything_ about the goddamn Chair of Cheer!" she snapped at Hinata.

"Please, Larxene-san? Please?" Hinata asked. Before Larxene could answer, Wakka and Tidus grabbed her and put her in the Chair of Cheer, with her complaining along the way.

"No, wait! I'm not doing it! I'm not ready! It's too much, and most definitely too soon! Ack!" she yelled when she was put in the chair.

"Ah, yes, it's that time of year, folks: The Cheermeister gets her ride on the Chair of Cheer!" Selphie proclaimed, still grinning for ear to ear.

As the Nymph gets carried around, she yelled, "Get me down from here! I mean it! I'll sue the pants off you guys! There'll be _hell_ to pay!"

Hinata giggled as she and the others followed Larxene to wherever she was going. But she still had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames make one sad. 


	7. A Night of Disaster

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

When Larxene was finally let down, it was only for the events the Cheermeister has to do. 

"All righty, Larxene, your tastebuds will be put to the test tonight, as you judge the Toon Pudding Cookoff!" Selphie announced. Wakka echoed the last three words she said, much to the mayor's annoyance.

Larxene's mouth was stuffed with pudding. She tried to spit it out, but alas, she couldn't.

"Christmas Conga!" Selphie announced when the Pudding Contest was finished.

Larxene groaned as she was the leader of this conga line.

"Well, well, look at the time! I really should get going..." she started but nobody would have any of it.

"All right, you win!" she snapped, reluctantly going along with it, much to Demyx's amusement.

"Fruitcake...Fa la la!" Selphie announced after the Conga line broke.

"Oh, no..." Larxene groaned before having her face stuffed with fruitcake. She gagged at the taste. She now knows why people never liked it to begin with.

On the next Chair of Cheer ride, Larxene was starting to get sick.

"Fudge Judge," Selphie announced.

Larxene looked ahead blankly as the contestants are feeding her fudge. Most of them were homemade (No surprise there). Larxene is actually taking it this time.

"Is that all you got?! Bring it!" she exclaimed as more fudge was being stuffed into her mouth.

On the Chair of Cheer, it was all Larxene could do not to barf. She hoped something good would happen, and soon.

Her wish was granted at the next event, the Christmas Sack race. She, of course, was among them. She did everything she could, meaning shoving and pushing the other kids along the way. To everyone's delight, excluding Selphie's, she crossed the finish line.

"WOOHOO!" Demyx cheered when he saw that she won.

"A little enthusiastic, aren't we, Demy?" Axel snickered.

Demyx blushed.

"She's the winner of the sack race!" Wakka announced.

"I'm number one! Nobody, child or adult can beat the Nymph!" Larxene cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

On the Chair of Cheer, Larxene waved at the crowd, still grinning. After all these years, she felt like she belonged.

Later, Larxene stood with Selphie, Wakka, and Demyx. Everyone seemed genuinely happy...Except for Selphie.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for..." she started.

"Ah, yes!" Larxene interuppted her, "My award. Don't forget the check, please," she whispered this last sentence to Selphie.

"There's no check," Selphie whispered back in annoyance.

"You sure? I thought I heard someone mention a check..." she said, grinning at Demyx.

"That was you, and there is no check!" Selphie snapped. When she calmed down, she announced, "And now, time for Present Pass It On! As usual, we start with our Cheermeister!"

Wakka grinned as he gave Larxene her present. She was thrilled. Since the necklace, she hadn't gotten any presents! She opened the box enthusiastically, however what was inside the box turned her expression to confusion.

It was a pair of scissors.

"How about a trim, Larxene?" Selphie asked, making most of the crowd laugh except for Hinata, her family, and Demyx and his friends.

Larxene was angry now. She still remembered the teasing her classmates gave her.

_'Ha! Look at that afro!" _The young Selphie sneered in her memory.

Selphie gave Larxene an innocent pat on the back, saying, "Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it? Ah, yes. Good times, good times..."

Smiling at Demyx, she continued, "And now, a present for the love of my life..." A drum roll came, confusing everyone.

Selphie walked up to Demyx, crouched down on one knee, got out a huge gold band, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Everyone was surprised at this statement, and you can bet your life this included Larxene. The said Nymph became more angry at this. Selphie made fun of her haircut _again, _and now the little (bleeped for certain reasons) was adding salt to the wound by proposing the only boy she ever had a crush on!

Selphie didn't notice Larxene's fury, and this was obvious as she continued, "And if you agree to be my husband, you'll not only get a lifetime of happiness, you also get this!" She grabbed the microphone as game music came on. "It's a new car!" she announced.

Wakka removed the cloth off the nearby object, and Demyx was surprised that it was a blue sports car.

"Generously provided by the taxpayers of Toonville!" Selphie continued, causing everyone to groan.

"That figures. Isn't that money supposed to help the town?" Axel commented.

"It appears that Selphie used it to impress Demyx," Zexion agreed.

Larxene slowly advenced towards the car. Nobody noticed.

"What do you say, Demyx? You got twenty seconds on the clock," Selphie asked as the nearby band played countdown music.

"Well..." Demyx trailed off. He liked the gifts and all, but he only ever really liked one girl. And that girl wasn't Selphie.

"Ah...The gifts are pretty impressive..." he finally started when he was interuppted by a harsh scraping. It was caused by Larxene, who was using one of her knives to put a long scratch on the side of the car.

When she was done, she glared at Selphie.

"Of course they are," Larxene growled, "because that's what this season's all about, isn't it? It's that this season has always, _**ALWAYS,**_ been about! Gifts, gifts, _gifts_!" she snapped at the crowd.

Fear of Larxene had returned to almost all the citizens that time.

Larxene laughed, shaking her head as she said, "You know something funny about your precious gifts? That all come to me. In your garbage! Get my drift? In your goddamn _GARBAGE! _I could hold an entire high school hostage with all the bad neckties I found in the past ten years!"

She then pointed at Selphie as she continued, "And the avarice...Oh Gods, will the avarice ever end?! I doubt it!! 'Ooh! I want golf clubs!' 'I want emeralds!' 'I want a pony so I can ride it twice, get bored and sell it for some other pathetic animal and possibly make glue!'" She mocked the citizens as she said the last three statements.

"Look, I don't want to cause anyone any panic, but this entire Christmas Season is...Stupid, idiotic, and pathetic!" she snapped, causing the citizens to recoil.

"However," she said, advancing towards Selphie and Demyx with a smirk, "there is one tradition is this holiday that I actually enjoy." She swiped the mistletoe that the authoress forgot to mention was on the box with the engagement ring.

"And this tradition, you ask? Mistletoe," she said. Much to everyone's shock, she bent down and put the mistletoe near her butt. "Now go ahead and kiss this, Toonville!"

Demyx fainted from shock as Larxene got scissors, some hair gel (which was supposedly Selphie's gift from Wakka) and made it so Selphie's hairstyle matched Larxene's.

"Fabulous, kid!" Larxene exclaimed, going to wreak havoc.

Everyone ran in fear as she did this.

"No, wait!" Hinata exclaimed as she got dragged along by Sora.

Larxene stole a Duff Beer from a bar and took a huge gulp. She got a match and spit the entire thing out. That resulted in the tree becoming the charred remains of Toonville's Christmas pride.

"Woo! Burn, baby!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Geez," Demyx, who had waken up, said. He was kinda impressed by this.

"Oh, the Toonanity!" Larxene cackled evilly. Selpie was scared at this.

"Wakka, do something!" she snapped at her assistant.

"I'll get right on it, ya!" he said. When Selphie looked away, she heard something like a pair of scissors...When she turned back, Wakka's hair was styled a bit lopsided.

"Not that, you idiot!" Selphie snapped.

Larxene continued the mayhem by somehow stealing a car. She drove like an insane person running for their life would. When she saw that she was about to run over a cat, she steered and the car crashed on a fire hydrant instead.

She got up, shaking her head. Then she saw that there was gas leaking to a flame nearby. And we all know what happens when gas and fire mix. Her eyes widened.

"IT'S GONNA BLOOOWW!!" she exclaimed, running as fast as she could from the place. The explosion came a few seconds after Larxene was out of range for her to be killed. However, she was knocked down.

* * *

Later, everyone looked at the damage. Along with the destroyed Christmas tree, parts of the town were burned. While everyone was taking all of this in, Selphie glanced at Hinata's family.

"Aerith?" she said, causing the family to look at her.

"I'm disappointed," Selphie said, "And I hate it when I'm disappointed. But you and your family...I just..."

"Ano...Y-You don't..." Hinata started.

"Look, can we just get back to Christmas the way it should be? Without the Nymph?" Selphie asked, getting out the crown that came with being the Cheermeister (Which was suspiciously not harmed) and putting it on. As Selphie wished everyone else a Merry Christmas, Hinata's family looked at their youngest member.

"I...I just wanted everyone to be together for Christmas," she said, crying. Sora knelt down to hug her.

"I know..." he trailed off.

* * *

On the way home, Hinata encountered some teasing.

"Hey, Hyuuga! Way to ruin Christmas!" one of her classmates, names Sarah, sneered.

"Yeah, only someone as stupid and ugly as Hyuuga would invite the Nymph!" Mindy agreed with Sarah. This made Hinata cringe.

"Hey, Hinata!"

A boy had approached her family. He had blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and an orange-and-blue outfit. He was Naruto, another of Hinata's classmates.

"H-Hi, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said, flushing.

"Hey, don't listen to Sarah and her friends. They're just jealous. Just remember, you'll always have friends here. There's Kiba, Shino, and the others...And me!" Naruto chirped.

Hinata blushed even more at this.

"R-r-really?" she asked.

"Yep! You're weird, but in a good way!" he replied, going to his guardian Iruka.

"Oh, and Merry Christmas!" he said to Hinata before going off.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto-kun," Hinata replied, smiling to herself.

(A/N: I just wanted to put in a NaruHina moment. Sorry if it sucks.)

* * *

Larxene was at the garbage pipe, grinning from ear to ear. That was fun!

"Ah, that was the most fun I've had in years! I hope they invite me again!" she exclaimed when she saw a shocking sight. The Toons were putting up _another_ tree!

"Smart of you guys to bring a spare!" Selphie exclaimed.

Larxene's eye twitched at this.

"Good God! They're more relentless than I gave them credit for!" she exclaimed, pushing the button that would bring her home.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames make one sad. 


	8. You're a Mean One, Savage Nymph

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

YES! Two chapters in one day! dances like an idiot

On with the fic!

* * *

"Christmas sucks more than ever now!" Larxene snapped when she got home. Jigglypuff sweatdropped. 

"Had a good time, Larxene?" she asked.

_'Staring down from his cave with a sour Nymphy frown_

_At the warm lighted windows below in their town,_

_For she knew that every Toon down in Toonville beneath, _

_Was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.'_

"And they're hanging their stupid stockings, I'll bet!" she exclaimed.

_'She snarled with a sneer'_

"Tomorrow is Christmas! It's pratically here!" Larxene snarled.

_'Then she growled with her fingers nervously drumming'_

"I have to find a way to stop it from coming!" Larxene exclaimed, thinking about what'll happen the next morning.

_'Yes, Larxene knew tomorrow all the Toon girls and boys_

_Would wake bright and early and rush for their toys.'_

"And then," Larxene groaned, "Oh the noise! Noise, Noise, Noise! That's the one thing I hate! The noise, noise, NOISE! They'll bang on tong-tinglers, they'll blow their floo-flounders, they'LL crash their jing-janglers, and they'll bounce on boing-bounders!"

_'And the Toons young and old would sit down to a feast,_

_And they'll feast and they'll feast.'_

"And they'll feast, FEAST, FEAST, FEAST! They'll have their Toon pudding! And rare Toon roast beast! Argh, it's just something I can't stand in the least!" Larxene fumed.

_Should I tell Larxene she's speaking in rhymes, or should I let her find out?_ Jigglypuff asked.

Larxene continued, "And then they'll do something I hate most of all. Every Toon down in Toonville, the tall and the small, would stand close together with Christmas bell ringing. They'll stand hand-in-hand, and they'll start _singing!"_

Toons: **_Fah who for-aze! Dah who dor-aze!_**

**_Welcome Christmas, come this way!_**

**_Fah who for-aze! Dah who dor-aze!_**

**_Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day!_**

**_Welcome, welcome, fah who rah-moose_**

**_Welcome, welcome, dah who rah-moose_**

**_Christmas Day is in our grasp_**

**_So long as we have hands to clasp!_**

Jigglypuff smiled at this. She and Wiz absolutely loved that song. In fact, they would hum it when Christmas came. Larxene was in an unconscious state those years, so they needn't worry about that.

"And they sing! And they'll sing, sing, sing, SING!" Larxene growled, advancing towards Jigglypuff.

"Now, Larx," Jigglypuff commented, "You gotta admit, the song is catchy. And you're doing a better job with your rhyming!"

Larxene's face paled at this.

"Oh, no! You're right, Jigglypuff! I'm speaking in_ rhymes_!" she exclaimed, felling to her knees and pounding the ground angrily.

"Damn you Toons! Damn you all!" she exclaimed, slumping to the ground. She groaned.

_'And the more Larxene thought about what Christmas would bring,_

_The more Larxene thought...'_

"I must stop this whole thing!" she exclaimed, narrowing her eyes. She got up and walked towards the door to the cave.

"Geez, for year after year, I've put up with it now! I must stop this Christmas from coming! But how?" she asked. Then she realized she was rhyming again.

"I mean...In what way?" she stammered. Jigglypuff smirked. Larxene glared at her.

"Oh, wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" she snapped, opening the door.

And guess what they found?

It was Wiz, dancing to 'Jingle Bell Rock'. He was wearing a small red-and-white Christmas hat. Larxene's eye twitched at tehe scene.

"Wiz..." she said in a deadly quiet voice. "Are you having a very...merry...Christmas?"

A second later, a white furball was thrown out of the cave.

"Wrong again, Wiz!" came Larxene's voice from the cave.

Larxene came out of the cave, glaring at the Wiz-shaped hole in the snow. She walked towards it and pulled Wiz out.

"Listen, Wiz! I had a rought day and if you're not going to help, you may very well..." she started when she noticed the snow on Wiz's face resembled...a beard!

_'Then she got an idea...And awful idea!_

_Larxene got a wonderful, awful idea!'_

"I know just what to do!" she exclaimed before going into the cave.

_'Larxene laughed in her throat.'_

Larxene cut some red cloth and started to cut out certain shapes. Then she started to sew the cloth.

_'As she made a quick Sandy Claws hat and a coat.'_

Larxene yelped as she was sewing. She saw that she had sewed her fingers into the cloth. She fainted at this.

_'And she chuckled and clucked at this great Nymphy trick.'_

Larxene was posing in front of a mirror. She was wearing a Santa Claus hat, shirt and skirt.

"With this coat, this hat, and this skirt, I'll look just like a girly saint Nick!" she exclaimed, looking at the mirror. "Whoa ho ho!"

Larxene: **_You're a mean one, Savage Nymph!_**

Larxene snarled at the mirror.

**_You really are a heel!_**

She clicked her mouth a few times. She, Wiz and Jigglypuff went looking around in the dumpster.

Offscreen singer: _**You're as cuddly as a cactus**_

_**And as charming as an eel**_

_**Savage Nymph!**_

Then she saw a banana peel. She ate the whole thing, much to the other two's disgust.

_**You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!**_

She started to work on her current project.

_**Just face the music you're a monster**_

_**Savage Nymph**_

_**Yes, you are!**_

Larxene removed her helmet as she held a blowtorch

Larxene: **_Your heart's an empty hole!_**

Offstage singer: _**Your brain is full of spiders**_

_**You've got garlic in your soul**_

_**Savage Nymph**_

She then managed to cool a hot bolt by spitting on it and rubbing it with a rag.

**_I wouldn't touch you with a_**

**_39 and a half foot pole! _**

Now the sled is halfway done. Wiz brought her a wrench, while wearing a building hat of his own. Larxene examined the wrench.

"Wiz...I asked for three quarters! This is five-eighths! Stay focused!" she snapped. Wiz took back the wrench and got the right one.

"Oh, brother!" Jigglypuff exclaimed.

_**You know, if you ask the Toon's Toon of Toonville...**_

Grinning, Larxene gave Wiz and Jigglypuff the thumbs up. Jigglypuff predd the 'GO' button the test sleigh run to fly into a crash wall. The result? A mangled up Larxene and a slightly wrecked sleigh.

"Well! Airbags are a little slow!" Jigglypuff said, the airbags blowing up as she said this.

"But that's what these tests are for!" Larxene added, falling to the ground.

**_You're a vile one, Savage Nymph_**

Back in her Santa outfit, Larxene looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned.

**_You have termites in your smile_**

Sure enough, there were termites seen crawling in her mouth. Jigglypuff almost barfed. She didn't need to see that!

_**You have all the tender sweetness**_

_**Of a seasick crocodile**_

_**Savage Nymph**_

Larxene grinned again. She put the license plate saying, 'Nymphy 1'. The finishing touch! She then got on a swing above the newly finished sleigh.

Larxene: _**Given the choice between the two of you**_

_**I'd take the seasick crocodile!**_

She then started to spin around in her swing. Starting to feel sick, she got off the swing, and ran to the bathroom.

Wiz cringed, sticking out his tongue.

"I agree, Wiz. But you have to wonder...Where did she eat that much fruitcake?" Jigglypuff asked.

* * *

After that, Larxene, Wiz, and Jigglypuff were outside. Larxene was holding binoculars. If they wanted revenge on Christmas, it would be easier without Santa being there. 

"I don't know why the guy takes this," Larxene said in annoyance, "He only comes out once a year and he never gets any bashing! For all we know, he's just up there in order to avoid the IRA."

Finally, they saw Santa fly in his sleigh, cheerfully saying, "Merry Christmas!"

Larxene's eyes widened as she realized something: She didn't have reindeer!

_'Larxene looked around,_

_But since reindeer are scare, there are none to be found. _

_But did that stop Larxene?'_

Larxene grinned evilly at Wiz and Jigglypuff, who started to feel nervous.

_'Heck no! The Nymph simply said,'_

"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make some instead!" she exclaimed.

"Run for it!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as she and Wiz ran out of Larxene's clutches.

"Wiz? JIGGLYPUFF!" She snapped.

Soon, she got reindeer antlers off a few trophies.

_'So she called Wiz and Jigglypuff, then took some red thread,_

_And then tied big horns on the top of their heads.'_

"I feel stupid!" Jigglypuff snapped when Larxene was finished.

Wiz, however, had a red clown nose, looking like Rudolph.

Larxene put on a director's cap, saying, "OK, here's your motivation, Wiz: You're Rudolph, the freak with the red nose. Nobody likes you, everybody hates you. Then one year, Santa picks you and you save Christmas!"

Then she said, "No, cut that last part. Try this: You hate Christmas, you're going to steal it! Saving Christmas was a stupid ending. Way too commercial!" She sat down, taking out a megaphone, and said, "Action!"

Wiz swiped at the red nose, making it fall off.

"GENIUS!" Larxene exclaimed, jumping out of her seat. "You rejected you own nose, for it that represents commercialism in the first place! Why didn't _I_ think of that?! Cut, print, that's a wrap, check the gate, let's go!" she exclaimed.

Back outside, they finished loading the sleigh with empty sacks. Larxene, giggling madly, got the engine going. Doing that caused the entire sleigh to vibrate.

"Ohhhh yeeeeaaahhh...Thaaat feeeellss ggrreeeaatt!" Larxene exclaimed, grinning from the feeling.

She stepped on the gas, firing up the engines. She then turned on the headlights.

"Here goes nothing, buddies!" she said to her two (forced) partners in crime, flipping a switch that resulted in flames going out the back of the sleigh.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, impressed at her own work.

"Awesome!" Jigglypuff exclaimed. She and Wiz were impressed, too.

The Nymph soon got the engines to full throttle, laughing gleefully. The sleigh was lifting from the ground! The sleigh was fully operational!

"This is mind-blowingly super _insane!" _she exclaimed. She then stood up.

"On, Trasher, on Smasher! On Vomit and Blitzkreig!" she exclaimed. She was knocked back by the sudden force of the sleigh flying off really fast.

The three screamed at the sudden velocity of the sleigh. It had started so suddenly, like a roller coaster, that Larxene lost conrtol of the sleigh!

That noted, Larxene did the only thing she could do:

Scream.

"We're all gonna die! I'm going to throw up, and then I'm gonna die! Jigglypuff, tell it to stop!" Larxene freaked out.

"ME?!" Jigglypuff panicked. Soon everything calmed down as Larxene and Jigglypuff regained control of the sleigh. When Lrxene calmed down, she looked around and sighed in relief.

"Phew! That was nuts. Good thing we didn't lose our cool, right?" she asked.

"Oh, brother!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as they camer closer to Toonville...Their plan would soon be in action.

* * *

About the roller coaster reference, I was thinking the ones that go from 0-1 mph, then go, like a bullet, to 75-100 mph. Like the volcano roller coaster from King's Dominion, or if you're not familiar with that, the Kinda Ka from 6 Flags. The volcano one rocked my socks off.

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames make one sad.


	9. How the Savage Nymph Stole Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

_'All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air_

_All the Toons were dreaming sweet dreams without care._

_When she came to the first little house on the square.'_

"Welcome to Toonville, guys!" Larxene exclaimed, even though they often came down to the town every once in a while. The sleigh landed on one of the roofs.

Inside,Sakura woke up, hearing a thump. How that thump made her jump!

(A/N: Guess which book/movie I'm referring to?)

"What was that?" she asked groggily, still asleep. Her eyes then widened.

_It has to be Santa! Go right back to sleep, cha! _her inner-self snapped at her. She wasted no time in going back to sleep.

Larxene laughed as she turned the sleigh off. She got a fistful of bags out.

"This is stop number one!"

_'The old Nymphy Claus hissed_

_And she climbed to the roof, empty bags in her fist,'_

She tied a bungee cord to her feet.

_'She'd slide down the chimney, a rather tight pinch,_

_But if Santa could do it, so could the Nymph.'_

She posed as she got ready to dive. She said something that Jigglypuff could barely get. Wiz caught something about a twist. Larxene then jumped high in the air, grinning as she did so.

"Woohoo!" she exclaimed, diving into the chimney. However...she got stuck.

_'She got stuck, only for a minute or two,'_

"Stupid festival!" she grumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much."

She started to wiggle in an attempt to free herself. She suceeded, screaming as she fell through the chimney. Her head landed on the logs.

"In the words of Bart Simpson, aye carumba!" she exclaimed.

_'Then she stuck her head out of the fireplace flue,'_

Larxene put her finger against her lips, sushing me.

"Hey, AquaFlame! I'm trying to work here, so would you mind turning down the volume?" she snapped.

I nodded as I whispered,

_'Where the little Toon stockings hung all in a row,'_

"These stockings..." Larxene snickered.

I narrate in normal volume again as I say,

_'She grinned,'_

"Are the first things to go!" She got out a jar labled 'Moths' and opened it.

"All right, little buddies. Chow time!" she said, going back up the chimney. The moths instantly made mincemeat (Mincefabric?) of the stockings.

Outside, Larxene got a vacuum, about the size of a sewer pipe, into the chimney. Jigglypuff reluctantly turned it on, causing all the presents to be sucked into the bag. Her plan was working!

The commotion woke up a certain blue-haired girl. She got out of bed to investigate.

_'Then she slunk to the fridge,'_

Larxene slammed right into it.

"Slunk? Bad choice of words, kid," she said to me as she opened the fridge.

_'She eyed the Toon's feast._

_She took the Toon pudding. She took the roast beast!'_

"35-69-50! Hike!" she exclaimed as she threw the roast beast a la quarterback. Surprisingly, it made it into the bag.

_'She cleaned that icebox as quick as a flash._

_Why that nymph, she even stook the last can of Toon Hash.'_

Hinata slowly went down the stairs as Larxene stuffed everything up: Except for the tree.

_'Then, she stuffed the food up the chimney with glee,'_

"And now..."

_'Grinned the Nymph,'_

"I shall stuff up the tree!" she said as she grabbed the tree and was about to stuff it when...

_'And Larxene grabbed the tree, and she started to shove,_

_When she heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.'_

"Ano...Hello?" she heard someone ask. She turned around to see Hinata! Panicking, she hid behind the tree.

_'Larxene had been caught by this little Toon daughter,_

_Who had got out of bed for a cup of cold water.'_

Hinata looked at the sight in confusion. Was Santa...trying to take the tree?

"Wh-What are you doing with out tree?" she asked.

Larxene started to get nervous at this.

_But you know, that nymph child is so smart and so slick,_

_She thought up a lie, and she thought it up quick.'_

Larxene grinned, getting an idea. Still hiding behind the tree, she showed her arms and started to impersonate Santa.

"Why, my sweet little tot."

_'The fake Santa Claus lied,'_

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side," she continued. To prove her point, Larxene broke one of the lights. Hinata giggled a bit. The voice seemed familiar.

"So I'm taking home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there, then I'll bring it back here," she finished, hoping that Hinata will leave it at that.

"Ano...Santa? C-Could you tell me what Christmas is about?" Hinata asked. Hey, if you wanted to know what the meaning of Christmas was, who better to ask than the very spirit of the holiday?

"IT'S VENGANCE!" Larxene exclaimed in her normal voice. She was about to pop out of the tree when she caught herself.

"I mean...The presents, I suppose," she said.

"Oh...I was afraid of that," Hinata said sadly. She was hoping it was something else.

_'And her fib fooled the child, then she patted her head,_

_And she got her a drink, and sent her to bed.'_

Larxene got ice water and gave it to Hinata.

"Now go to bed, okay, dear?" Larxene asked, still with her syrup-sweet voice.

Hinata went up the stairs, but halfway through, she stopped and looked at the supposed Santa.

"Um...Santa? Can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Um...sure," Larxene said, still ticked off.

"Don't forget Larxene-san, okay?" Hinata asked, surprising Larxene.

"I know she's mean, nymphy, and savage, and her hands might be cold and clammy," Hinata started. Larxene looked at her hands in embarassment.

"But I actually think she's rather...sweet," Hinata finished.

"Sweet?! Honestly?" Larxene asked. Hinata was one of the very few who had actually said something nice about Larxene! Maybe there were more people like Demyx and Hinata: People who cared for her.

"Merry Christmas, Santa," Hinata said, smiling as she went to bed.

_'And when Hinata went with her cup...'_

"Sweet kid," Larxene said. "Her judge of character leaves somethign to be desired, however!"

_'Larxene went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up.'_

Larxene did so with the tree zooming into the air. Wiz and Jigglypuff had to get out of the way to prevent themselves from being squashed. Larxene pulled on the bungee cord, pulling herself up.

_'And the last thing she took was the log for their fire,'_

As I said thing, Larxene grabbed the Yultide Log.

_'On their walls she left nothing but some hooks and some wire._

_And the one small speck of food she left in the house_

_Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.'_

A mouse was looking for some food, only to find really small crumbs, even for the mouse. Larxene picked the mouse up as well.

She snuck into a house, wearing a wicked smile the entire time.

_'Then she slithered and slunk, with a smile most umpleasant,_

_Around each Toon home, and she took every present.'_

As this happened, Jigglypuff could be heard singing the rest of the song in the last chapter. A saw appeared, sawing a hole under the presents. The tree and presents fell into the newly formed hole.

Jigglypuff: **_You nauseate me_**

**_Savage Nymph_**

**_With a nauseaus super-naus_**

Larxene's head popped out of the hole.

"Clearance sale," she said, "Everything has to go, ladies and gents!"

**_You're a crooked jerky jockey_**

**_And you drive a crooked horse,_**

**_Savage Nymph_**

Larxene started to vacuum the presents again. She also got a Meowth, which jammed the machine. When Larxene went to investigate, she was suddenly attacked by a freaked-out Meowth, which clawed itself into her face.

**_You're a three decker saurkraut and toadstool sandwich,_**

**_With arsenic sauce!_**

Now they were inside Demyx's house. When they stole everything, Larxene advanced to Demyx's room. The boy was snoring peacefully. Larxene blushed at the sight: When he was asleep, Demyx seemed more...mature. However, she took the wedding band and made faces at him.

Then they came to Selphie's house. Larxene smirked: This was her chance to get back at Selphie without the little (bleeped again) knowing.

"This should be good," she whispered evilly.

**_You're a rotter,_**

**_Savage Nymph_**

**_You're the queen of sinful sots. _**

"Demyx...What do you think it's like kissing a woman who had her tonsil removed twice?" Selphie asked in her sleep.

Larxene smirked as she imitated Demyx, "I don't know..."

**_Your heart's a dead tomato splot _**

**_With moldy purple spots,_**

**_Savage Nymph_**

She grabbed Jigglypuff.

"Um...Larxene? What're you doing?" she whispered nervously.

"But I've always wanted to know what it's like!" Larxene continued imitating Demyx.

And...well, you could guess what happened. Jigglypuff got traumatized, and Selphie was smiling like an idiot for the rest of the night.

**_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable._**

**_Mangled up in tangled up knots!_**

Larxene continued to steal the presents from the town. She even took a child's sugerplum dreams!

**_You're a foul one, _**

**_Savage Nymph_**

**_You're a nasty, wasty skunk._**

Larxene used her knives to take out the wreaths.

**_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_**

**_Your soul is full of gunk_**

**_Savage Nymph_**

Larxene opened a cabinet...And was attacked yet again by the Meowth.

**_The three words that best describes you a_****_re as follows_**

**_And I quote:_**

Larxene plucked the petals off a flower as the song ended.

**_Stink, stank, stunk!_**

She stole the large Christmas tree by killing the lights and putting it into the bulging bags.

She started the sleigh, making it lift up. She cackled madly at this now. She was almost home free!

That is, until halfway there, the sleigh suddenly stopped and it fell to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Larxene exclaimed, pissed off.

"Um...Larx?" Jigglypuff asked, pointing at the fuel gauge. It said, 'Empty'.

Wiz started to laugh histerically at this. Jigglypuff couldn't hold it any longer either and joined her furry friend.

"And what're you two laughing at...Rudolph? And Blitzen?" Larxene growled, picking a random reindeer name for Jigglypuff.

* * *

"IT'S ALL YOU, BUDDIES!" LArxene yelled as Wiz and Jigglypuff pulled the sleigh up the mountain. Wiz turned into a Machamp and helped with most of it. 

_'3000 feet up, up the side of Mount Crumpit,_

_She rode with her load to the tiptop to dump it.'_

When they got to the top, Jigglypuff and Wiz started to pant with exhaustion.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Larxene exclaimed. She then started to dance the conga.

"We did it, did it, did it!" she exclaimed, even to the conga tune! She realized what she was doing and blinked.

"Stupid conga. Damn its catchy tune!" she exclaimed as she turned to her companions.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" she asked.

"Horrible! I feel sorry for the Toons!" Jigglypuff snapped. Larxene eyed the town, still smirking.

"Well, pooh-pooh to the Toons!"

_'She was nymph-ish-ly humming,'_

"They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming!" she exclaimed.

"We know. You forced us to help you rob them," Jigglypuff deadpanned. Inside, she was worried. It looked like the sweet, life-loving Larxene that helped her and Wiz in their time of need was never coming back.

"They're just waking up and I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hand open for a minute or two, Then all the Toons in Toonville with all cry...Boo-hoo!" she cackled.

Jigglypuff smirked at this.

"Are you becoming a poet? You're rhyming again!" she exclaimed. Wiz chirped happily at this.

Larxene facefaulted.

"NOT AGAIN!!" she exclaimed.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames make one sad. 


	10. The True Meaning of Christmas

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

Back in Toonville, everyone's jaws were hanging. Seriously, it was a miracle they couldn't fall off. 

"My decorations!" a woman exclaimed sadly.

"My presents!" Mindy moaned.

Then the policeman woke up. Panicking at what he saw, he got into his car. He didn't notice that a rope was tied to the bumper until it was too late. A half a second after he took off, so did Selphie. Larxene had tied the foot of her bed with the policeman's bumper.

When the policeman stopped, Selphie's bed slid to the center of the town. Everyone was startled at the sight of their embarrassed mayor. She had every right to be embarrassed, too: She was in a nightgown.

She looked around, comprehension downing on her. She sighed as Wakka put on a bathrobe.

"Well, well, well! I wonder who could've done this!" Selphie said sarcastically. Nobody got to answer as she continued, "I can only say this: Invite the Nymph and you destroy Christmas,"

She then pounded on her bed with her fists, screaming, "INVITE THE NYMPH! DESTROY CHRISTMAS!!"

Everyone looked around in concern at this. Some of Hinata's classmates started to glare viciously at our favorite blue-haired girl.

"But was anyone sane enough to listen?" Selphie asked.

"I was," Wakka replied.

"No!" Selphie continued, not hearing him. "You chose to listen to a little, not-to-be-taken-seriously..._child!"_

Hinata stared at her feet at this.

"Hinata...I hope you're very proud of what you've accomplished," Selphie said.

"Yeah, Hyuuga! Because of you, Christmas is ruined for real!" Sarah snapped.

"You stupid, ugly girl! The Nymph stole Christmas, and it's all your fault!" Mindy growled.

Hinata was about to cry. They were all right: Because of her, Christmas was ruined. As a result, nobody would ever want to be friends with her. Nor would they trust or listen to her again.

Selphie sighed again as she walked off. She was interrupted by someone saying...

"And if Hinata's not proud of it, I am!"

The crowd turned to the source of the voice: Sora.

"I'm glad Larxene took everything," he continued. Selphie looked at him skeptically. Sora used to support Christmas! And now he's saying he's_ glad_ Larxene took everything??

"Let me get this straight: You're glad that she took everything. You're glad that she wrecked, no, _annihilated_ Christmas. Is that what I heard?" she asked. Sora grinned at this.

"That's where you're wrong, Selphie. Larxene may have taken everything, but she hasn't even touched the actual holiday. It's not about the presents, or the contests, or even the fancy lighting! It's just about being with the people you love. That's what Hinata was trying to tell us. Well, mostly me," he explained.

Hinata smiled at her adopted brother. He finally got it!

"What in the world are you talking about?! She's not even your sister! She's a child! " Selphie exclaimed.

"Adopted or not, she is my sister. And FYI...She's right," Sora replied.

He came to his family and put an arm around Ino and Sakura.

"I don't need anything else for Christmas except for what I have here: My family," he finished as everyone in that family, adopted or no, hugged each other.

"Merry Christmas!" Aerith exclaimed.

Everyone smiled (Except for Mindy, who was still a little grumpy). Then they started wishing each other Merry Christmas.

Then, someone grabbed Sora's arm. It was a girl with red hair, blue eyes, a pink dress reaching to her knees, pink leg warmers, white boots, and pink earmuffs. She was Kairi, Sora's girlfriend. She was grinning devilishly.

"Merry Christmas, you hunk of burnin' Toon!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a kiss. Sora kissed back as the citizens of Toonville watched. The younger boys gagged, most of the younger girls did the same, while the adults smiled.

Selphie couldn't believe it. She seemed to be the only sane one here! (Or...so she thought.)

Demyx, however, watched the scene, smiling. Now, if Larxene were here...

Hinata looked up at Mt. Crumpet and smiled. She sneaked toward the garbage pipe...

* * *

Hinata landed in the junkyard, laughing. 

"Larxene-san?" she called.

* * *

Unaware of any of the events in Toonville, Larxene grinned. 

"Time to ruin everyone's special day for good!" she exclaimed, going to the sleigh and pushing with all her might. She was going to push everything off and watch everything that she thought the Toons thought meant Christmas be shattered.

"I can't wait to hear the sadness and sorrow of those stupid Toons! Their tears will be like music to my ears!" she exclaimed. Then she stopped, hearing something.

_'Then Larxene heard a sound rising over the snow,_

_It started in low, then it started to grow.'_

To say that Larxene wasn't confused would be a lie.

"What the hell?" she asked, going to the edge of the cliff they were on to get a better look. What she heard made her gape in disbelief.

"NO (bleeped again, however it's a different word, if you know what I mean.) WAY!" she exclaimed when she recognized it.

_'But this sound wasn't sad, why, this sound sounded merry!_

_It couldn't so, but it was merry, very!'_

To her horror, Larxene heard the very sound that she hated most of all: singing.

_'Every Toon down in Toonville, the tall and the small,_

_Was singing! Without any presents at all!'_

Larxene gritted her teeth and balled up her hat in fury. Jigglypuff and Wiz smiled.

_'She hadn't stopped Christmas from coming! It came!'_

"For some reason it came just the same!" Larxene fumed. For some reason, she seemed more confused than angry.

Hinata came out of the cave and saw Larxene.

"Larxene-san?" she asked.

Larxene didn't hear her because she was still thinking about it.

_'And Larxene, with her nymph feet ice-cold in the snow,_

_Stood puzzling and puzzling,'_

"How could be so?!" she snapped as she grabbed Wiz.

"It came without ribbons!" she exclaimed. She took a look at the town.

"It came without tags!" Another look at the town.

"It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

Jigglypuff said, "Two things: One, you're rhyming again." Larxene facepalmed at this one.

"And two, that's not what Christmas is about," Jigglypuff said.

Larxene put down Wiz and stared at the town again.

_'And she puzzled and puzzled 'till her puzzler was sore,'_

Larxene blinked, finally coming to a conclusion. It seemed weird for her to think this, but it just made more sense.

_'Then, Larxene thought of something she hadn't before,'_

"Maybe Christmas..."

_'She thought,'_

"Doesn't come from a store..." As she continued, Hinata, Jigglypuff, and Wiz smiled a bit.

"Maybe Christmas, perhaps...Means a little bit more," Larxene concluded, smiling.

She then felt something thump in her chest. She fell to the ground as a result.

"Wiz! Jigglypuff! Something's...happening!" she exclaimed, reaching her hand out to them.

"What is it?" Jigglypuff asked, concerned.

Larxene just stared at the sky, still wondering what it was. This pain came from where the heart was...

_'And what happened next? Well in Toonville they say,_

_That Larxene's small heart grew three sizes that day.'_

Larxene shot up, still sitting down, holding her heart. Then she did something she hasn't done in years.

She cried.

Big, fat tears came out of her eyes. Through her tears, she saw the sunrise. Although she had seen it countless times, it was this one that was so ineffably _beautiful._

"What is this feeling? I fell...warm inside," she said in amazement. She then wiped a tear off her face.

"And I'm leaking!" she exclaimed in wonder.

"Larxene, you're _crying!"_ Jigglypuff exclaimed, not able to believe what just happened. Larxene turned her head towards Wiz and Jigglypuff.

"Guys...I love ya!" she exclaimed, holding her arms out. She laughed as the two pounced on her and started to lick (Wiz) and hug her (Jigglypuff).

"Stop! That's enough!" Larxene exclaimed. When they didn't stop, she snapped, "Hey, get off!"

They quickly did so as she wiped her face. "Geez...I _just started_ to love again! One step at a time!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry. We're just glad you feel better!" Jigglypuff said sheepishly.

"I just have a question," Larxene said.

"What is it?"

"If both you and Wiz are here...Who's looking after the sleigh?"

As Larxene asked that, they heard something creak. It was the sleigh! It was going to fall off the mountain because of the wind!

"Oh no!" Larxene exclaimed. "The sleigh holding the presents! They'll be wrecked thanks to me! And I care! Man, I hate irony!" They dashed to the sleigh and attempted to have a good hold of it. Wiz turned into a Machoke.

"This can't happen! It shouldn't! It couldn't! It musn't! Not now, not then, not ever again!" she exclaimed, not caring that she was rhyming this time. "Dammit!"

"We'll never get this back!" Jigglypuff exclaimed

It seemed to be true: No matter how many times they tried, they couldn't lift it.

"Geez! I'm about to give up on this! After all, they're only a couple of toys. They don't really matter, right?" Larxene asked.

"Hi, Larxene-san!"

Larxene's jaw dropped. She knew that voice anywhere! She looked up and, sure enough, there was Hinata, sitting on top of the sleigh!

"What're you doing, kid?!" she exclaimed.

"I came to see you. Nobody should be alone on Christmas," Hinata replied.

Larxene smiled at this. After everything she did, someone still wanted to spend Christmas with her? She was brought back to reality as she felt the sleigh. Hinata seemed scared as she disappeared from Larxene's sight, trying to hold on to the sleigh.

Larxene gritted her teeth as she started to pull the sleigh again. This time, she suceeded!

_'And then the true meaning of Christmas came through,_

_And Larxene found the strength of ten Nymphs, plus two!'_

As I said that, Larxene held the sleigh high over her head. She grinned and screamed in happiness.

"Larxene...you..." Jigglypuff said, eyes pratically boggling out of her head.

"I got you, Hinata Hyuuga!" Larxene exclaimed.

"You did it!" Hinata exclaimed.

Wiz jumped happily at the sight.

Now it was time to set things right.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames make one sad. 


	11. A Very Nymphy Ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any and all madeups I put in here.

On with the fic!

* * *

Afterwards, the four rode down the hill on the sleigh. Larxene got skis from the cave and she was having the time of her life whizzing down the slope. 

"You're having fun back there, aren't you?" Jigglypuff asked, smiling as she turned towards Larxene.

"Damn right I am! Spread eagle!" Larxene exclaimed, jumping a hill. She landed perfectly.

Then Larxene slid on the edge and went flying. Hinata yelped in alarm as Larxene slammed into the bag, then landed right in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Are you jokin'? The sun is shining and the powder's stingin'!" Larxene laughed. She then sat next to her, saying, "You've driven enough for one day, young lady! It's my turn to drive!" She took the wheel as she said this.

_'And the minute her heart didn't feel so tight,_

_She whizzed with her load through the bright morning light,'_

"Better try the breaks," Larxene said as they got closer to Toonville. She pulled a lever, causing a shoe to try and stop the sleigh. However it broke off.

"Uh oh," Jigglypuff said.

"We're going to crash!" Hinata exclaimed in horror. Larxene's face became stern at this.

"Now you listen here, kid! Even if we're horribly bloodied, there will be no sad faces on Christmas," she told her.

The four then screamed as the sleigh whizzed towards the town.

* * *

The citizens of Toonville noticed the sleigh coming towards the town. Was it Larxene, coming to rub it in their faces? What'll happen when she finds out she failed? 

"Help!" called a familiar voice. Sora's eyes widened at the voice, recognizing it instantly.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed.

"Larxene," Demyx said under his breath. He was concerned. That sleigh was approaching really quickly.

"My baby!" Aerith exclaimed in horror. Sakura, thinking fast, raced towards their house and pulled a light cord. She raced back and spread it out.

"Demyx, Axel! Grab one end of the cord! Ino, help me out with this end!" she ordered. The three nodded and did so.

* * *

"This'll be difficult..." Larxene said as they entered the town. 

"Outta the way!" Jigglypuff exclaimed as the citizens ducked out of the way.

The sleigh made contact with the cord, but it came so fast, it sent the four holding the cord flying while still holding on to the cord.

"Everyone move! I'm not insured for this thing!" Larxene exclaimed when Hinata noticed something.

"Sora, get out of the way!" she exclaimed. Larxene looked up to see Sora standing in front of the sleigh. He held up his hand like a traffic cop.

"Bro, move it!" Larxene exclaimed.

Sora stood his ground as the sleigh started to push him towards the tree as it went on. Wiz turned into a Golem and attempted to help Sora push the sleigh back. Eventually it stopped. Sora was pushed into the tree, so he was fine.

"Nice work, kid!" Larxene exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hi, Sora!" Hinata said, smiling.

"Hiya, sis!" Sora exclaimed, grinning as he hugged his sister. He was so happy she was alright. Everyone started to cheer as the rest of Hinata's family came to hug our little heroine. Larxene added to the cheer by doing Santa's signature 'ho-ho-ho!'

"All right, what's going on?" the policeman, Ryoji, asked. Larxene grinned.

"All righty, officer! I'm guilty! I am Larxene, the Savage Nymph who stole Christmas! And I'm...sorry," she said, putting her hands up. The crowd was awed. Larxene, the Savage Nymph...was _sorry?!_

When she saw that Ryoji did nothing, she asked, "Aren't you going to turn me in? Lock me in a cell? Blind me with pepper spray?!"

"You heard her, Ryoji! She confessed," Selphie said, walking over to them. She then whispered in Ryoji's ear, "I'd go with the pepper spray before you throw her away."

"I do believe our favorite mayor is rhyming!" Jigglypuff said to Wiz. Wiz started to giggle and Larxene smirked hearing that.

"I did hear her, Mayor. She said she was sorry," Ryoji replied, much to the horrified shock of Selphie.

"Besides, it looks like everything's here. Besides, she returned them, didn't she?" he continued.

"Come on, someone help me here! Demyx!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Selphie!" Demyx exclaimed. He was on top of the bulging bag on the sleigh, grinning from ear to ear. He took something out of his pocket, sliding down. When he landed, he added, "I got something for you."

To everyone's shock, the thing Demyx took out was the ring box Selphie gave to him on the Toonbilation.

"Your ring back," Demyx explained. "Don't get me wrong, you are cute, but I already like someone else." He said this while smiling at Larxene. She looked behind her to see if he was looking at anyone. When she didn't see anyone in particular, she blinked.

"Wait a sec...Do you mean..." she started, pointing at herself.

Demyx nodded. Larxene started to grin as she started to cheer and dance.

"I knew it!" Axel and Jigglypuff exclaimed in unison.

Selphie groaned. First the disaster in the Toonbilation, now she had her worst fears confirmed when Demyx refused her proposal and went to Larxene.

Larxene walked up to Selphie, holding her hand out.

"No hard feelings, right Selph?" she asked. When Selphie took her hand, Larxene proceeded to laugh and rub it in.

"Knock it off, Larxene!" Selphie snapped, hurt.

"Cheer up, Selph. It's Christmas," Larxene said.

"Yeah, and there are other fishes in the sea," Demyx added. Selphie pondered about this. Did she tease Larxene because she also liked the boy she _really_ had a crush on, or did Selphie _think_ she had a crush on Demyx?

"I guess you're right. And Larxene, sorry about teasing you all those years ago. I was a real brat then, and I guess I was just jealous because I thought I liked Demyx," Selphie replied.

Now it was Larxene's turn to ponder. Selphie did tease her, but she did apologize. Should she forgive her?

_Oh, what the hell, _Larxene thought as she said, "Apology accepted. After all, it is Christmas." She then turned towards the large Christmas tree and turned on the lights. Hinata then came up to Larxene.

"Larxene-san?" she asked. Larxene kneeled down so that they were eye level.

"What is it, kid?" she asked. Hinata smiled.

"Merry Christmas," she said, giving Larxene a hug. When she pulled back, she said, "Your hand...It feels..."

"I know...cold and clammy," Larxene said, quoting Hinata.

"Actually...Your hand feels warm," Hinata replied, making Larxene smile. Demyx took the hand Hinata wasn't holding.

"Hey, you're right!" he exclaimed, smiling. Then he noticed a certain something hanging around Larxene's neck.

"The necklace I gave you! You kept it?" he asked.

"You really thought I wouldn't? I couldn't bring myself to destroy it," she said.

Hinata smiled at the scene.

Hinata, Jigglypuff, and Wiz: **_Fah who for-aze! Dah who dor-aze!_**

**_Welcome Christmas, come this way!_**

Everyone else smiled as they joined in.

Everyone: **_Fah who for-aze! Dah who dor-aze!_**

**_Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day_**

**_Welcome, welcome, fah who rah-moose_**

**_Welcome, welcome, dah who rah-moose_**

**_Christmas Day is in our grasp,_**

**_So long as we have hands to clasp!_**

Larxene: **_Fah who ray-moo, Yah who hee-haw_**

**_Welcome Christmas, bring your-_**

Demyx smiled at Larxene, making her blush and also making her go back to singing it right.

**_cheer!_**

Everyone: _**Fah who for-aze! Dah who dor-aze!**_

_**Welcome all Toons, far and near!**_

Later, everyone was invited to Larxene's cave. They decided to have the feast there. Larxene didn't complain. In fact, she was the one who suggested it in the first place!

_'So she brought back the toys and food for the feast._

_And she herself, Larxene...carved the roast beast,'_

As I said this, Larxene did indeed carve the roast beast, passing out a few slices of the food.

"Who wants the gizzard?" she asked.

"I do!" Sora exclaimed.

"Tough beans, kid. I saw it first!" she exclaimed.

Hinata smiled at the sight. This turned out to be the best Christmas ever.

"Hey, Hinata!"

It was Naruto again.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," she replied.

"Hey, you're not stuttering anymore!" Naruto exclaimed. Hinata smiled, seeing Demyx and Larxene exchange a small, sweet kiss.

"I think it's thanks to you and Larxene-san," she replied.

The camera zoomed away from the mountain, the town, and the place altogether as I say the last lines as and the last song is played.

Off-screen singers: _**Where are you, Christmas? **_

_**I think I've found you**_

_**This time I'll make you stay**_

_"Welcome Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all Toons far and near._

_Christmas Day is in our grasp, so long as we have hands to clasp."_

**_All will be singing _**

**_Bells will be ringing_**

_"Christmas Day will always be, just as long as we have we,"_

**_Now and forever, _**

**_Christmas Day!_**

_"Welcome Christmas, while we stand. Heart to heart, and hand to hand."_

The camera zooms out of the snowflake we saw at the beginning of the story. It began to fly away, joining the other snowflakes as they fall. This story is over.

* * *

YEAH! FINISHED! (dances like an idiot) 

I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. Just for that, you guys get candy canes!

Remember, good reviews make an author happy. Flames make one sad. Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
